MÁS QUE AMIGOS
by MaKa Grandchester
Summary: Candy se encuentra perdida cuando conoce a Terry, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Al conocerse ninguno de los dos podía imaginar lo que el destino les deparaba, ni mucho menos todo lo que tendrían que arriesgar por ser MÁS QUE AMIGOS!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí estoy presentándoles una nueva idea loca que se me pasó por la cabeza hace algún tiempo y para evitar que se me olvidara la comencé a escribir. Sé que la idea es algo loca y que no sigue casi para nada la historia original, pero espero poder escribir algo entretenido y por sobre todo que les guste.

Esta es una pequeña introducción a la historia y de acuerdo a la acogida que tenga veré si la continuo escribiendo, así que por fis, por fis, por fis, espero sus cometarios. GRACIAS!

Antes de comenzar como ya saben los personajes no son míos y la historia está escrita sin fines de lucro.

Más que amigo.

Capitulo 1

Conocernos.

Por

Maka Grandchester.

_La verdad es que lo conocí hace 7 años atrás, yo en esa época tenía tan solo 15 y el tenia 21. Desde que lo vi por primera vez en el cumpleaños de Annie, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, su carácter enigmático y arrogante me llamó inmediatamente la atención. _

_Siempre he pensado que a pesar de lo distintos que somos fuimos hechos el uno para el otro ya que siempre nos complementábamos a la perfección, a pesar de su avasalladora personalidad, yo sabía controlar sus enojos y arrebatos, en un principios pensé que esta capacidad de complementarnos de debía a que el me consideraba una hermana más, ya que el es el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga, y nunca llegue a imaginar que algún día seriamos MAS QUE AMIGOS_

Candy – apresúrate o vas a llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Annie – me llamaba Albert.

Ya voy, solo me falta terminar de peinarme – le respondí en gritos.

Siempre tienes que estar atrasada – escuche que regañaba mientras entraba a su habitación.

Ya estoy lista, no me esperes a cenar, yo te llamo para avisarte a qué hora llegó a casa.

Llevas cargado tu teléfono móvil?

No completo, pero lo cargo en casa de Annie adiós – le dije mientras depositaba en beso en su mejilla.

Adiós, pásalo bien y saludos a Annie – se despidió mi hermano.

Salí corriendo a la parada de buses, si bien la casa de mi amiga quedaba cerca de la mia, ya iba muy retrasada para ir caminando y además la verdad es que estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que vería a la familia de Annie completa. Por años solo habían vivido ella, su hermana Paty y su madre Eleonor, pero desde hace poco su hermano mayor Terrence había llegado desde Londres donde había vivido con su padre para poder estudiar en América Artes Dramáticas. Si bien nunca lo había visto en persona, Annie lo adoraba y era común oírla hablar todos los días maravillas de el, y por lo mismo me moría de ganas de conocerlo.

Por fin llegue a casa de los Grandchester, entre al departamento sin tocar ya que el conserje me conocía, y me dirigí directamente hasta su puerta. Hice sonar el timbre y para sorpresa mía un joven al que nunca había visto me abre la puerta.

Debe ser Terry – pensé-Hola, ¿está Annie? – pregunté en voz alta mientras sonreía.

Lo siento, pero aquí no vive ninguna Annie – me respondió cortante.

¿Perdón? Pero si vengo aquí a diario a ver a mi amiga Annie Grandchester.

Aaahhhhhh, tú debes ser Candy, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Es verdad que estas llena de pecas – dijo antes de romper en una estruendosa carcajada.

Mocoso engreídos – le dije enojada.

No me vas a decir que te gustan tus pecas – me dijo aun riéndose

Claro que si, incluso estoy pensado como conseguir más – le dije furiosa

Pero qué carácter, y me dirás también que estas orgullosa de tu naricita

POR SUPUESTO QUE SI. (1)

Hermano ¿quién es? – oí que preguntaba Annie - Candy ya llegaste – exclamó al verme- al parecer ya conociste a mi hermano Terrence, Terry ella es mi amiga Candice White Andrey.

Un gusto pecosa – me dijo galantemente mientras depositaba un corto beso en mi mejilla un poco antes de retirarse

Igualmente – le dije aun un poco enojada - ¿Cómo estas Annie?

Yo estoy bien, pero parece que tu no lo estas tanto ¿no me digas que mi hermano te estuvo embromando?

Al parecer no le gustaron mis pecas

Jajajajaja, no le hagas caso, lo que pasa en que Paty y yo le contamos mucho acerca de ti y se moría de ganas de conocerte.

La verdad no se notó – le dije con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ya olvídalo, dale otra oportunidad y veras lo encantador que puede llegar a ser.

Esta bien - le dije sonriendo – y por cierto, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin contratiempos y la verdad es que a pesar de la primera impresión Annie tenía razón, Terry era encantador, tenía muchos temas de conversación y hablar con él era muy entretenido, me contó de sus viajes, de las clases que había tomado en Europa y de porque había vuelto a América, pero eso no quiso decir que yo dejara de ser el centro de todas sus bromas pesadas logrando sonrojarme en más de una ocasión.

Cuando ya había anochecido llamé a Albert para decirle que me iría pronto a casa, ya que no me gustaba caminar de noche sola, sobre todo después de la muerte de nuestros padres Albert se había vuelto muy sobreprotector. Me despedí de todos los presentes, quede con Annie para irnos juntas mañana al colegio y me dispuse a marchar a casa.

Candy, ya es muy tarde para irte sola – me dijo Annie preocupada.

No te preocupes, sabes que no es la primea vez que lo hago.

Si lo sé, pero antes no teníamos un hombre en la casa que te lleve como Albert lo hace con nosotras- y antes de que pudiera evitarlo Annie le había pedido a Terry que me acompañara a casa y el acepto gustoso.

Íbamos caminado sin apuro por la calle camino a mi casa, la verdad es que su conversación era muy amena y yo no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, su humor, aunque en muchas ocasiones era un poco negro, me hacía carcajear de la risa.

Caminando en silencio luego que yo había dejado de reír de su última ocurrencia, nos acercábamos cada vez más a nuestro destino y yo no sé por qué pero sentía una angustia en el pecho al saber que el se marcharía.

Bueno pecosa, ya llegamos a casa – dijo el con una deslumbrante sonrisa – porque ¿esta es tu casa verdad?

Ehhh… siii – dije nerviosa sin saber cual fue la causa de dicho nerviosismo – gracias por traerme – le dije haciendo el ademan de entrar a casa.

Candy espera por favor – me dijo reteniéndome de un brazo – la verdad es que quiero hablar contigo pero no quería que mis hermanas me escucharan – me dijo mirando el piso.

Yo volví a cerrar la puerta que segundos antes había abierto y me encamine a su lado, en ese momento el se veía tan… ¿indefenso?, no sé como describirlo, por primera vez en el día de hoy el había dejado de tener en sus labios esa sonrisa cínica de la cual tanto me había advertido Annie y por primera vez lo veía como a un chico normal.

Si Terry, dime, ¿necesitas algo?- le pregunte preocupada ya que había permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio y me había comenzado a impacientar.

No, no sucede nada, la verdad es que yo… quería darte las gracias – dijo posando sus profundo ojos azules en los míos.

¿agradecerme? ¿por qué? Apenas hoy nos conocimos y no creo haber hecho nada por ti, bueno, además de haberte servido de payaso todo el día ya que no paraste de reírte de mí en ningún momento – le dije bromeando con la intención de disfrazar el nerviosismo que me provocaba sentir su mirada clavada en mis ojos.

Candy, estoy hablando en serio, quería agradecerte por todo el tiempo que ayudaste y a poyaste a mi familia mientras yo no pude hacerlo, tu sabes que yo no podía volver de Londres ya que mi padre no me dejaba volver, mientras mi madre y mis hermanas vivían acá, solas. Al principio cuando telefoneaba a casa de las chicas ellas sonaban tan tristes que me partía el corazón oírlas, pero luego que te conocieron, esa voz de tristeza comenzó a desaparecer y comenzaron poco a poco a hablarme de ti, cada vez que ellas habían tenido un problema no me hablaban del problema, sino de cómo tu las habías ayudado a solucionarlo y así podíamos pasar horas hablando de todas las cosas que ustedes hacia juntas a diario , incluso creo conocer todas sus historias, por eso Candy te doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos – decía mientras tomaba mi mano – y espero que un día no muy lejano puedas tener conmigo la relación que mis hermanas tienen con tu hermano Albert, a quien quieren mucho.

Terry – dije mientras apretaba nuestras manos que aun seguían tomadas – no tienes nada que agradecer, todo lo que les he dado a tu familia ellas me lo han retribuido con creces. Tu ya debes saber que mis padres murieron y que solo tengo a mi hermano, por lo mismo tu madre y hermanas para mi han sido muy especiales ya que han llenado un poco del vacío que me dejo la perdida de mis padres – le dije sinceramente al castaño mientras era mi turno de esconder mi mirada y agachar mi cabeza.

El dulcemente sin soltar mi mano dirigió su mano libre a mi barbilla, obligándome a volver a verlo directamente a sus ojos, los cuales en ese momento tenían un brillo de dulzura que no supe descifrar.

Pequeña, déjame entonces ser también parte de tu familia – me dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi mejilla – buenas noches pecosa, espero que nos veamos pronto – me dijo soltando mi mano y mi barbilla para luego darme la espalda rehaciendo el camino que lo llevaría a casa.

Yo lo vi alejarse aun media desconcertada, si bien como ya dije anteriormente por todo lo que me habían dicho sus hermanas yo pensaba que algo lo conocía, luego de la forma en la que actuó conmigo aquella noche me di cuenta que en verdad no sabía nada de el. Sus bruscos cambios de humor realmente me desconcertaban, en algunas ocasiones podía der tan dulce y en otras tan cínico que de verdad me descolocaba.

Recuerdo que aquella noche no puede dormir bien, me daba vueltas en la cama recordando todo lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de mi amiga y luego cuando el me trajo a casa… que inocente fui en aquel entonces, no supe interpretar correctamente las mariposas que sentía en mi estomago al recordar el beso que había depositado en mi mejilla o su penetrante mirada que tan nerviosa me había puesto.

Ciertamente algo me estaba pasando con Terry Grandchester y en aquel momento no podía siquiera imaginar todas las cosas que con el correr del tiempo pasarían entre él y yo.

**Espero de verdad que les gustara y espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Maka**

**1 Dialogo tomado del capítulo # 31 de Candy Candy "Un nuevo día en una vieja ciudad"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola:**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero que les guste!**

**Antes de comenzar como ya saben los personajes no son míos y la historia está escrita sin fines de lucro.**

Más que amigos.

Capítulo II

Sensaciones

Por

Maka Grandchester.

Annie apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde! – volvía a enviar un mensaje a mi amiga parada en el lugar en que todas las mañanas la esperaba para caminar juntas al colegio. La verdad es que esta situación era primera vez que se daba, ya que siempre era Annie quien esperaba pacientemente a que yo llegara. Pero la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño, y en vista de que no iba a ser capaz de dormir me había levantado más temprano de la habitual, había tomado mi baño sin ninguna prisa e incluso había preparado el desayuno para Albert, quien al despertar me miro incrédulo y me preguntó si tenía fiebre.

Volví a sonreír ante el comentario de mi hermano, el todos los días se levantaba casi al alba para poder hacer sus cosas y luego enfrentarse a la dura tarea obligarme a levantar para asistir al colegio, pobre Albert, como si no fuera poco tener que cuidar de mi él tiene que además cumplir con todas sus obligaciones en el trabajo.

Un suspiro se arrancó de mis labios al pensar en mi hermano, pero de un momento a otro fue el hermano de otra persona quien comenzó a aparecer en mi cabeza, la rubia imagen de mi hermano comenzó a ser reemplazada por una visión castaña, una espalda ancha y varonil que sin duda le daba un aire de sutil virilidad, pero por sobre todo los ojos azul cielo que conozco desde toda mi vida fueron reemplazados por unos ojos azul profundos casi imposibles de leer, que pueden pasar de ser arrogantes a dulces en solo cuestión de segundos… ¿tendrán mis amigas la misma relación con el que la que yo tengo con mi hermano? ¿el se preocupara tanto por ellas como Albert se preocupa por mi?.

Ya basta Candy, que es lo que te está pasando que no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza – me reproche a mí misma, y entonces solté un suspiro antes de susurrar involuntariamente su nombre – Terry…

Hola Candy – me saludo el hombre que hasta ese momento había estado ocupando mis pensamientos con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios – no me di cuenta que me habías visto acercarme.

Yo, si, claro, claro que te vi o si no ¿por qué otra razón habría dicho tu nombre? – dije nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede pequeña? Parece que de pronto te hubiese puesto nerviosa con mi presencia – sonrió esta vez con arrogancia.

Ja, en tus mejores sueños, para que lo sepas no eres tan adorable – le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Jajajajaja, que carácter tienes, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí parada?

Estoy esperando a Annie, siempre quedamos en reunirnos aquí para ir juntas al colegio, pero no sé que le habrá pasado esta mañana, es la primera vez que se retrasa

Cuando yo salí de casa ella corría por todas partes mientras me gritaba que por culpa mía llegaría tarde a no sé donde – me dijo pensativo.

TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER – escuchamos que gritaban a lo lejos y ambos nos volteamos a ver como una enojada Annie corría a nuestro encuentro – no te das cuenta que con todo lo que te demoraste en el baño esta mañana me retrasaste!

Con que tu fuiste el culpable de que Annie se retrasara, ya me parecía todo esto muy extraño – le reclamé yo sumándome a los regaños de mi amiga.

Haber chicas, no se molesten conmigo, pero hoy es mi primer día en la facultad de teatro y tenía que lucir impecable – dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Solo por hoy te perdonaré, pero mañana no sales vivo si no te apuras ¿entendido? – lo amenazó la morena.

Pero hermanita, que mal carácter tienes, parece que las malas costumbre se te están pegando de cierta pecosa – dijo Terry mirándome burlescamente.

OYE! – le dije yo.

Jajaja, no te enojes, se te notan más las pecas – dicho eso le dio un beso a Annie en la mejilla como despedida y se marchó corriendo en dirección a la facultad.

Una mirada de odio se reflejó en ese momento en mi rostro contra el joven que acababa de huir, Annie me miraba divertida.

Vamos Candy, yo te advertí como era mi hermano, así que no puedes decir que todo esto es una sorpresa para ti.

Si lo sé, pero no me advertiste que me iba a torturar de esa manera, apenas lo conocí ayer y ya me ha embramado más de lo que todas las personas que conozco lo han hecho en toda mi vida – le dije de manera melodramática.

Perdónalo, pero su humor es así, solo espero que por esto no te molestes con el – me pido mi amiga comenzando a afligirse,

No te preocupes, tu sabes que hace falta mucho más que esto para hacerme enojar realmente, así que no te preocupes y mejor apurémonos o llegaremos tarde.

No me había dado cuenta de la hora, tienes razón, APUREMONOS – me dijo la morena mientras tomaba mi mano para que ambas corriéramos y recuperáramos el tiempo que habíamos perdido conversando en aquel lugar.

Las clases al igual que todos los días habían sido realmente aburridas, pero para mi ese día habían sido particularmente difíciles de sortear debido a la noche en vela que el joven Grandchester me había proporcionado con su actitud.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre del almuerzo, Annie y yo nos dirigimos a la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos junto a nuestro grupo de amigos, Annie emocionada les contaba lo bien que lo habíamos pasado en la celebración de su cumpleaños mientras yo luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

¿No es verdad Candy? – me repetía Annie mientras movía mi brazo con insistencia.

Perdón ¿Qué decías?

Le contaba a los chicos lo bien que lo pasamos ayer y que además tu por fin habías conocido a mi hermano.

A sí, es verdad, ayer lo pasamos de lo mejor y por fin conocí a Terry – le dije mientras contenía un bostezo.

Y dinos Candy ¿es guapo? – me pregunto Luisa con avidez en los ojos.

¡Qué dices! – exclamó enojada Annie – no vuelva a pensar así de mi hermano – le recriminó de manera posesiva ante el comentario de la chica.

Tranquila Annie – se defendió Luisa – era solo una pregunta de rutina.

Para que lo sepas mi hermano es guapísimo, pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, ¿me escuchaste? – amenazó mi amiga.

Está bien – dijo nuestra compañera mientras alguien cambiaba rápidamente el tema para distender el ambiente.

¿Qué te sucede Annie? Nunca te había visto así – le pregunte sorprendida.

No me gusta que se interesen en mi hermano, no sé por qué, pero nunca me ha gustado que ninguna chica lo mire de esa manera, quizás se debe a que el ha pasado tan poco tiempo con nosotras , pero no me gusta que él le de atención a ninguna otras mujeres que no seamos mamá, Paty y yo – me dijo mi amiga realmente celosa.

Esta bien, a mi tampoco me gusta cuando las chicas rondan a Albert, pero tampoco me pongo como tu- le dije.

Lo sé, pero el lleva tan poco tiempo en casa, que yo creo que con el tiempo se me ira a pasar.

Eso espero, por el bien de tu hermano, eso espero – le dije en tono de broma para terminar con la creciente tensión que los celos de Annie para con su hermano mayor había provocado.

Luego del incidente en el almuerzo, regresamos a las clases y yo nuevamente no pude concentrarme, nunca pensé que mi siempre dulce amiga pudiera reaccionar de esa manera ante un comentario tan banal como el que Luisa hizo, ni siquiera cuando una chica le coqueteaba a su novio Archie la había visto reaccionar de esa manera.

Pero por lo menos su arranque de celos fraternal me había salvado de contestar a la pregunta que la chica me había hecho ¿era guapo Terry?, ¿cómo habría respondido a esa pregunta? ¿uno puede encontrar guapo al hermano de una amiga? ¿se violaba algún código con eso? Si alguna de mis amigas se interesara en Albert yo le sacaría los ojos, por lo cual todos los días me alegro que mi hermano sea muy mayor para ellas, pero Terry no es tan mayor, ¿Cuántos años de diferencia serían? ¿5 o 6 años tal vez?.

Basta Candy! Basta de tener esos pensamientos, o si no la próxima vez que lo veas no vas a poder verlo a la cara sin sonrojarte – me dije a mi misma .

Aunque de todas formas debo confesar que si es guapo, cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa de su casa con toda su familia amenamente celebrando me di el tiempo de mirarlo detenidamente. Su cabello castaño, largo por debajo de los hombros enmarcaban un rostro perfecto, nariz perfilada, mandíbula fuerte, su risa podía derretir un hielo y sus ojos…sus ojos podían ahogar a cualquiera en ese mar azul profundo.

¡Pero qué demonios! – me volví a reprender a mi mismas – Candice W. Andley, te estás volviendo loca.

Las clases por fin habían terminado y yo me dirigía a la salida cuando vi un pequeño alboroto, me acerque para ver que era lo que sucedía, pero no podía ver nada fuera de lo normal, en ese momento una de mis compañeras de tercero se me acerca.

¿Viste al bombón que está ahí afuera? ¿Sabes a quien espera? – me dijo Amanda, mientras yo dirigía la mirada hacia donde ella me indicaba.

Para mi sorpresa el bombón que había revolucionado a medio colegio no era otro que el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Una sonrisa juguetona surgió en mi rostro e ignorando la pregunta de Amanda me dirigí hacía donde Terry estaba esperando.

Hola – le dije cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente y sabía que me iba a escuchar.

Pecosa – me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa y plantando un beso en mi mejilla - ¿Qué tal las clases?- me preguntó.

Aburridas como siempre – le respondí desganada – y a ti ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de facultad?

Excelente, ahora sé que venir a América ha sido una muy buena decisión – me respondió alegremente, pero en un segundo su gesto cambio y enarcó sus cejas – pecosa ¿tu sabes que es lo que les pasa a esas chicas? No han dejado de mirarnos desde que me saludaste – me preguntó mientras me indicaba hacia la dirección en donde yo sabía que estaban todas las chicas del instituto hiperventilando por el.

¿Esas chicas?, no te preocupes por ellas, son inofensivas – bromee, pero ante su mirada de insistencia le explique - lo que pasa es que están medias locas y te encuentran guapo, por eso no han dejado de mirarnos – le respondí.

Así que están locas y por eso me encuentran guapo – me respondió divertido - ¿acaso tu no me encuentras guapo Candy? – me pregunto mirándome con ese mar profundo de sus ojos.

Instintivamente y ante el peligro de su mirada baje los ojos y los clave en el piso.

Acaso no me responde señorita Andley – en ese momento se acercó peligrosamente a mi mientras me susurraba al oído – no juegues con fuego Candice a menos que quieras quemarte.

Levante la mirada y la clave en sus ojos, sentí como el rubor subía violentamente a mis rostro, nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, el seguramente esperando mi respuesta y yo sin poder articular palabra.

Candy – escuche que Annie me llamaba mientras Terry se alejaba rápidamente de mi – que bueno que viste a mi hermano y lo acompañaste para que esas ofrecidas no se le acercaran.

Hola hermanito – le dijo mientras le besaba cariñosamente la mejilla.

¿Qué tal el día pequeña? – le pregunto a su hermana

- Bien, pero ya estoy muy cansada y con hambre, quiero volver a casa. Candy ¿vienes con nosotros? – dijo Annie dirigiéndose a mi.

- Esto, yo, la verdad – balbucee sin poder hilar una respuesta coherente.

- ¿Qué te pasa pecosa? ¿estás bien? – me pregunto el joven con su mejor cara de inocencia.

- heeee, si, estoy bien, pero esto, tengo que pasar a casa porque le prometí a Albert que, que… que estaría en casa cuando el llegara - conteste lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no me gustaba mentir ya que por lo demás era pésima en eso, por lo mismo no me extrañe de la sonrisa que en ese momento se posaba en los labios de Terry.

- Pero Candy, Albert no llega hasta la noche, acompañamos a casa, hacemos los deberes y después mi hermano te va a dejar a tu casa ¿puedes hermano?

Por mi no hay problema – respondió divertido.

Entonces esta decidido, Candy, te vas con nosotros, además así aprovechas de conocer más a mi hermano – dijo animada mi amiga.

Excelente idea hermanita, a mi también me encantaría conocerte mejor – me dijo con una mirada en sus ojos que nuevamente no pude descifrar.

Con ustedes es imposible – me rendí mientras los tres nos retirábamos del instituto camino a casa de los Grandchester.

La tarde transcurrió para mi alegría más rápido de lo que pensé, con Annie hicimos los deberes y luego nos sentamos a ver nuestro programa de tv favorito, Paty luego de hacer sus deberes se unió a nosotras y de Terry ni la sombra, estuvo en el computador toda la tarde.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, arregle mis cosas para irme a casa y así evitar que Albert se preocupara por mi, además me sentía muy cansada y estaba dispuesta a recuperar con creces la noche en vela que había pasado. La verdad es que yo acostumbraba a irme bastante tarde de casa de los Grandchester, pero en aquella ocasión quería evitar que bajo el pretexto de que ya era de noche, Annie obligara a Terry a acompañarme.

Annie, ya es hora de irme – le dije mientras me colgaba mi bolso al hombre.

Pero si aun es temprano – me dijo me amiga haciendo un puchero.

Si lo sé, pero ve el lado bueno, ahora vas a poder ir a llamar a Archie – le dije yo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

No me molestes – me respondió la tímida chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Además recuerda que le prometí a Albert estar en casa antes que el llegara – volví a utilizar el argumento que había inventado en el instituto.

Está bien, pero déjame ir a avisarle a Terrence para que te acompañe – me dijo haciendo el además de ir a buscarlo

NO! – grite, y dándome cuenta de la cara de confusión que puso Annie ante mi reacción me apresure en aclararle – no lo molestes, lo más seguro es que esté haciendo algo importante para la facultad.

Tonterías – oí que respondía una profunda voz masculina- si dije que te acompañaría y eso mismo es lo que hare.

Pero de verdad que puedo irme sola, no hay problema, aun es temprano, así que no te molestes… - intente convencerlo.

Vaya que eres terca pecosa – se rio el – no pelees más y mejor vámonos.

Está bien – me rendí, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió mi salvación - ¿nos acompañas Annie? – le pregunte a mi amiga mientras de reojo pude ver como Terry fruncía el ceño.

Candy, no puedo, sabes que tengo que llamar a Archie – volvió a sonrojarse mi amiga ante la mención de su novio.

Oh, lo había olvidado, entonces, mañana nos vemos a la misma hora – me despedí- adiós.

Chao Candy – me contesto la chica.

Nuevamente Terry me acompaño por el mismo camino que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, pero la diferencia es que en esta ocasión los dos íbamos en silencio, pero a pesar de que yo estaba completamente nerviosa, el silencio que había reinado entre ambos no era un silencio incomodo, pero aun así me decidí después de un rato a romperlo.

Y, ¿ya hiciste amigos en la facultad? – le pregunte para iniciar una conversación.

La verdad es que yo no soy un tipo muy sociable y por lo mismo la gente no suele acercarse a mi, muchas personas me han dicho que incluso los intimido – me respondió esbozando una sonrisa torcida que casi me roba el aliento.

Eso es verdad, a veces puedes intimidar a la gente – respondí sincera.

¿De verdad? – me preguntó curioso.

Si, tienes un no sé qué, que hace que la gente no sabe si está hablando algo que te interese o solo sandeces, además no sé si alguien te había dicho antes que tienes una forma de mirar que podría poner nervioso a cualquiera – le dije sonrojándome ante mi ataque de sinceridad.

No eres la primera que me lo dice pecosa, eso es una herencia paterna, deberías ver a mi padre, las miradas de el sí que son capaces de intimidar a cualquiera – me respondió endureciendo la mirada.

Pero aun así, tu mirada también es a veces dulce – le dije para hacerle un cumplido, ya que no me gusto el gesto de tristeza que fugazmente se había reflejado en su rostro al hablar de su padre.

Tu eres dulce pecosa, tu forma de hablar, tus miradas, tu voz, la forma en la que te sonrojas, todas las cosas que tu haces son dulces, asi que por favor estando al lado tuyo no me digas que puede existir algo más dulce que tu – me dijo mientras detenía nuestra caminata y volvía a tomar mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras el me dirigía una mirada de curiosidad, como si quisiera leer mi alma. Yo por supuesto, sentí como el rubor volvía a subir rabioso a mi rostro ante la insistente mirada del chico.

¿Qué pasó Candy? ¿Por qué de pronto te sonrojaste otra vez? – me pregunto bajando la intensidad de su mirada y volviendo a regalarme una sonrisa.

Na.. nada, es solo que… se me hace tarde, si eso, se me hace tarde – mentí.

Está bien, continuemos.

Luego de eso el camino a casa fue mucho más tranquilo, aunque completamente silencioso, el se dedico a mirar el cielo, mientras yo seguía sin entender que poder sobrenatural tenía el sobre mi.

Llegamos pecosa – me dijo al notar mi distracción.

Si, gracias por acompañarme – le dije volviendo a clavar mis ojos en el piso con miedo a encontrar su mirada.

Hasta mañana Candy – me dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura para acercarme a él. Durante un segundo estuvimos tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento rozando mi rostro, ante lo cual mis mejillas volvieron a teñirse de carmesí – te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas – me dijo al oído mientras soltaba una suave risa que hizo que se me erizara hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo al sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello.

Depositó un casto beso en mi frente justo antes de darme la espalda y partir nuevamente camino a su casa, dejándome ahí parada, viendo como se alejaba, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y por sobre todo, frente a una noche ante la cual seguro no podría volver a conciliar el sueño… Grandioso.

Continuará….

**Espero que les gustara lo que leyeron y voy a estar esperando con ansias por sus comentarios, así que por fis, por fis, por fis vuelvo a pedir por sus reviews Aprovecho también de agradecer a las personas que me han alentado a seguir escribiendo con sus comentarios de apoyo y a todas las personas que anónimamente han leído esta historia… Gracias totales.**

**Besos y abrazos para todas.**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Maka.**


	3. Chapter 3

Más que amigos

Capítulo III.

Celebración.

Por

Maka Grandchester.

Annie y yo estábamos nerviosísimas, el cumpleaños de Paty era hoy y entre ambas habíamos planeado una fiesta sorpresa que realizaríamos en la sala de eventos de su edificio. Ya teníamos todo listo, habíamos cursado las invitaciones para todos sus amigos y familiares, tía Eleonor nos iba a ayudar preparando la comida y las bebidas, y Terry se encargaría de mantenerla ocupada invitándola a ver una obra de teatro que se presentaría en su facultad esta tarde, así que no tendríamos problema de dejar todo perfecto antes de que ellas apareciera por aquí a eso de las 9 de la noche, y por supuesto que Terry se encargaría de avisarnos en cuanto vinieran camino a casa.

Nunca pensé que una fiesta sorpresa sería tan difícil de organizar – me quejaba mientras continuaba colgando globos por todas partes.

Ya deja de quejarte y apúrate que los invitados ya están por llegas – me urgió Annie quien estaba de lo más tranquila.

Seguíamos decorando el lugar cuando escuchamos golpes en la puerta, era Eleonor quien llegaba con los primeros invitados. Faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las 9 de la noche, hora en que Terry había quedado de llegar junto a Paty, y la sala ya se encontraba llena de gente, todos nuestros amigos ya habían llegado y todos esperábamos nerviosos la llegada de la cumpleañera.

Todos listos que Terry me acaba de avisar que esta en la puerta de entrada – gritaba Eleonor mientras apagaba las luces y todos corríamos a escondernos.

Hermano, ¿Cuál es tu necesidad de conocer justo ahora la sala de eventos? Llevas varios meses en casa y nunca te había dado curiosidad – oímos que Paty le reclamaba a su hermano.

Jajajaja, no seas mal genio y acompáñame o no te volveré a invitar al teatro – le reclamaba Terry intentando buscar una escusa para hacerla ir hacia donde estábamos todos escondidos.

Sigues tan caprichoso como siempre Terrence, cuando quieres hacer algo tienes que hacerlo en el momento, pero no creas que yo voy a aceptar tus chantajes… -

Paty seguía peleando con su hermano cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y prendió la luz quedando con su reprimenda a la mitad ya que todos la interrumpimos al gritar SORPRESA, mientras todos no abalanzábamos sobre ella para saludarla.

¡feliz cumpleaños hermanita! – le dijo Terry quien fue el primero en saludarla.

Paty sin comprender todavía muy bien lo que pasaba, nos miraba a todos con los ojos emocionados, hasta que sin poder contener más las lagrimas comenzó a llorar. Terry amorosamente la envolvió en sus brazos hasta que Annie y yo llegamos por fin a su lado.

¡feliz cumpleaños Paty! – dijo Annie abrazando a sus dos hermanos a la vez, espero que te gustara la sorpresa que teníamos para ti.

¿qué si me gustó? – preguntó seria mientras nos miraba de una forma inescrutable – ME ENCANTÓ – gritó lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mientras todos respirábamos aliviados ante la respuesta de la menor de los Grandchester.

Bueno chicas, creo que lo mejor es que las tres subamos al apartamento a cambiarnos de ropa ¿no les parece? – pregunté luego de haberme acercado discretamente donde los hermanitos aun estaba abrazados.

Tienes razón Candy – me dijo Annie.

No sé por qué pero sospecho que tu tienes mucho que ver en todo esto ¿verdad Candy? – me preguntó la festejada.

Quizás ayudé un poquito – le dije mientras le giñaba un ojo.

Gracias amiga – me dijo la pequeña, mientras las tres comenzábamos discretamente a alejarnos para poder ir a vestirnos por fin y bajar a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Luego de 15 minutos las tres entrabamos nuevamente al salón donde al parecer no habían notado nuestra corta ausencia, ya que Annie y yo habíamos dejado arreglados los atuendos que usaríamos las tres esa noche con anterioridad. Annie llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y un top negro con un pronunciado escote en su espalda que le hacía resaltar aun más su esbelta silueta, Paty llevaba una falda negra corta con un top rojo con lo que lucía realmente hermosa y yo como siempre había optado por unos vaqueros ajustados y un top rosa que me dejaba los hombros al descubierto y como nunca las tres llevábamos un leve maquillaje. Nuestros amigos ya habían comenzado a bailar y la fiesta se veía realmente buena, luego de que las tres nos dedicamos una sonrisa nos separamos y cada una fue a saludar a los distintos grupos que había dentro.

Yo estaba amenamente conversando con algunos compañeros del colegio cuando sentí un cálido brazo que me tomaba por la cintura.

Tienes un segundo pecosa? – me preguntó Terry al oído.

Por supuesto – le respondí mientras me disculpaba con mis amigos y acompañaba al castaño. - ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunté cuando ya nos habíamos alejado del grupo.

Bueno, la verdad es que quiero tres cosas – me dijo mientras clavaba sus maravillosos ojos en los míos – lo primero es agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste hoy, Paty está feliz.

No tienes de que agradecer – le dije bajando la vista, pero el inmediatamente tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara.

Lo segundo, es que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte lo abrumadoramente hermosa que te ves esta noche – me dijo mientras su mirada se volvía indescriptiblemente profunda haciendo que el color me subiera inmediatamente hasta el rostro.

Y tercero quiero pedirte que bailes conmigo, en realidad no te lo voy a pedir porque aunque no quieras bailaremos igual – sentenció regalándome una hermosa y traviesa sonrisa mientras de la mano me llevaba a la pista de baile.

Cuando llegamos a la pista todos estaban bailando animadamente y a Terry y a mi no nos costó mucho tomar el ritmo que todos llevaban. Al principio me sentía bastante nerviosa, ya que de un momento a otro nos habíamos vuelto el centro de atención y podía sentir como Annie y Paty no nos sacaban los ojos de encima mientras me enviaban miradas asesinas ante lo cual Terry solo respondía soltando estruendosas carcajadas o atrayéndome más a su cuerpo.

Parece que tu quieres que tus hermanas me maten – le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

Vamos pecosa, no seas tan grave, además solo estamos bailando y mis hermanas no me pueden celar solo por estar en la misma habitación con alguna chica – me respondió divertido.

Claro, lo dices tan seguro porque a la que van a matar es a mi – respondí.

¿quieres que de verdad le demos razones para que nos maten a los dos? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

¿Qué? – le pregunté confundida mientras veía como el le hacía señas al DJ quien solo le respondió levantando su pulgar y a los pocos segundos la música cambio drásticamente de electrónica a una balada. Yo nerviosa intente huir mientras el aun estaba distraído intercambiando señales con el DJ, me di la vuelta para perderme entre la multitud cuando sentí como me rodeaba con su fuerte brazo la cintura – ¿adónde crees que vas pecosa? – me preguntó al oído haciendo que se me erizará hasta la última fibra de mi ser.

Es que no sé como bailar esto – mentí.

No te preocupes, yo te guio – me dijo atrayéndome fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras comenzábamos a mecernos al compás de la música la cual entre mi ensueño pude distinguir

Me encanta esta canción – susurre mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo sé – me respondió – sé más de ti de lo que tu piensas.

Durante los segundos, minutos, horas o días que duró la canción, ya que perdí toda noción del tiempo, incluso olvide como me llamaba, podía sentir el aroma de Terry impregnarse en mi, podía sentir como su corazón también llevaba una danza acompasado con el mío. En esos minutos todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor habían desaparecido y solo existíamos los dos, bailando, sintiendo.

Nunca antes había pensado que uno podía llegar a sentir tantas cosas por el solo hecho de estar en los brazos de una persona, pero ahora al sentir en cuerpo de Terry junto al mio, al sentir sus brazos posesivamente en mi cintura y al sentir su rostro acariciando mi cabello, podía sentir como el aire me había comenzado a faltar y de no haber sido por sus fuertes brazos mis rodillas sin duda se habrían doblado.

-SUELTALO – escuchamos que nos decían sacándonos así de nuestra burbuja, yo me sobresalte intentando separarme de el, pero en respuesta sentí como el se aferraba aun más a mi.

- HERMANO – oímos que volvían a gritar.

Intente nuevamente soltarme de el, pero solamente me permitió levantar mi cabeza de su pecho, ya que sus manos seguían aprisionando mi cintura. Al levantar el rostro pude ver a Annie y a Paty paradas junto a nosotros con cara de pocos amigos.

¿cuál es el problema? – les pregunto el castaño mirándolas divertido - ¿acaso no puedo bailar ahora?

Si puedes, pero no tan juntos – respondió la menor de sus hermanos mientras lo tomaba del brazo haciendo que soltara mi cintura. Cuando me vi liberada de su agarre me separé rápidamente de el, mientras miraba a mi alrededor y noté como todos miraban la escena muertos de la risa.

Chicas, no sean tan celosas – les dijo Eleonor quien se había acercado a nosotras – dejen a su hermano en paz y mejor dedíquense a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Está bien mamá – respondió Annie – pero tu Candy te vienes conmigo – me dijo tomándome de el brazo y haciéndome seguirla.

¿estás enojada? – le pregunte.

No, pero cuando quieras bailar abrazada de alguien trata de que no sea con mi hermano por favor – me pidió tratando de no sonar enojada.

La fiesta continuó sin problemas, y yo traté de mantenerme lo más alejada de Terry posible, ya que no quería que sus hermanas terminaran enojadas realmente. Annie y yo luego de que habíamos conversado hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado y nos dedicamos a bailar con casi todos nuestros amigos, la verdad es que lo estábamos pasando de maravilla, pero luego de un par de horas de bailar sin parar me disculpe para salir unos minutos a tomar aire ya que el calor que había dentro del salón me estaba comenzando a sofocar.

Discretamente salí del lugar y me fui a los jardines, el viento aun era cálido, pero me ayudo a refrescarme, lentamente me acerque a una baranda donde me apoye pesadamente mientras levantaba el rostro para ver el despejado cielo.

Esta hermosa la noche – oí que decían a mis espaldas.

Si – le respondí.

¿Mis hermanas siguen enojadas contigo?

No, ya no.

Qué bueno, no quería que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa.

No te preocupes, ya lo solucionamos – le respondí girándome para verlo.

Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

En el salón estaba haciendo mucho calor y salí a refrescarme un segundo.

Me imagino el calor que sentías si no dejaste de bailar en ningún momento – me dijo con tono de reproche.

Terrence Grandchester ¿me estabas espiando? – le pregunte en tono de broma.

No, pero tenía que asegurarme que no bailaras con ningún cretino, ya sabes, es mi deber cuidarte – respondió dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije para desviar el tema.

Lo mismo que tu, tomaba un poco de aire y ahora iba a ir al apartamento a buscar unos refrescos que se están terminado ¿me acompañas? – me dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mi.

Esta bien – respondí mientras tomaba su mano.

Caminamos hacia el apartamento en silencio, al parecer ninguno tenía nada que decir. Mientras avanzábamos levante el rostro para verlo y pude distinguir algo extraño en su mirada, parecía algo nervioso, pero luego deseche la idea. Entramos al apartamento el que estaba en completa penumbra y me dirigí hacia el interruptor para encender las luces.

No enciendas las luces que me duele la cabeza – me pidió.

¿Te duele mucho? – le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia el preocupada.

Parece que tengo fiebre – me respondió mientras se acostaba sobre uno de los sillones.

Me cerque hacia el y puse mi mano sobre su frente para corroborar que tuviera temperatura pero por lo menos al tacto a mi me pareció que tenía una temperatura normal.

No, no tienes fiebre – de dije mientras sacaba mi mano de su rostro, pero no pude terminar mi movimiento ya que el tomó mi mano fuertemente entre las suyas.

No te vayas Candy, quédate aquí conmigo – me pidió, ante lo cual me arrodille junto a el mientras volvía a poner mi mano en su rostro.

En ese momento el volvió a tomar mi mano y la puso en su mejilla mientras posaba sus profundos ojos en los míos, haciendo que yo comenzara a hiperventilar. Al ver mi nerviosismo el me sonrió y con su mano libre tomó mi barbilla y comenzó a acariciarme el rostro con su dedo pulgar. Ante sus caricias yo cerré los ojos para concentrarme exclusivamente en las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento al sentir su cálida mano en mi rostro.

De un momento a otro su mano dejó de acariciarme ante lo cual abrí nuevamente mis ojos para ver que había pasado, pero lo que vino a continuación hizo que cualquier cosa que quisiera decir se quedara atrapada en mi garganta, ya que Terry con la misma mano que había estado segundos atrás acariciándome había vuelto a mi barbilla y había comenzado lentamente a acercar mi rostro al suyo. Cerré instintivamente mis ojos y puede sentir nuevamente su respiración cerca de mi piel, la cual la reconoció enviándome miles de descargas eléctricas.

Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y yo no quería pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar y solo me deje guiar con el corazón, si tenía que enfrentar a toda su familia por sentir sus labios en los míos, valdría definitivamente la pena… repentinamente unas voces se oyeron a lo lejos, ambos abrimos los ojos y nos separamos segundos antes de que Eleonor entrara al apartamento.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos y con las luces apagadas? – nos preguntó.

- Vinimos a buscar unos refrescos y como veníamos de entrada y salida no encendimos las luces – mintió rápidamente mientras me pasaba unas botellas y ambos nos dirigíamos a la salida – nos vemos abajo mamá – se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Nos subimos en silencio al elevador y cuando llegamos al primer piso los dos nos escabullimos rápidamente del otro porque al parecer ninguno de los dos quería hablar acerca de lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

Luego de dejar los refrescos en la mesa, volvía a salir a tomar aire ya que me sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Una vez sola deje que mi cabeza tratara de ordenar las ideas y que procesara lo que había estado a punto de pasar… Terry casi me besa y yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo! ¿Qué habría pasado si la que hubiese entrado al apartamento hubiera sido Annie y no Eleonor? Dios, tengo que alejarme de el, pero no quiero hacerlo, siento que si no estoy con el me faltara algo, lo necesito…

En que estoy pensado, no puedo haberme enamorado de Terry, no puedo, hay reglas, hay leyes. Tengo que hacer algo y tengo que hacerlo pronto, pero por ahora haré lo que tengo que hacer: volveré a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado y luego trataré de evitarlo a como dé lugar, viví 16 años sin él y estoy segura que podré pasar algunos días sin verlo – pensé decidida, pero también podía sentir como ni yo misma me cría mis palabras, pero en algo tenía razón, tenía que evitarlo por lo menos hasta que aclarara mis ideas ya que si lo enfrentaba ahora lo más seguro es que hiciera una estupidez.

Candy, aquí estabas – oí que me decían.

Annie, lo siento, pero aun tengo mucho calor – le mentí.

Ven, que están tocando nuestra canción – me insistió con una dulce sonrisa.

Yo no pude más que sonreírle de vuelta y acercarme a donde mi amiga se encontraba, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella pero también sabía que aun no era el momento, esperaría a que algo me dijera que hacer, quizás el cielo se apiadaría de mi y me daría una señal divina de lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras volvía a la pista de baile con mi mejor amiga me decidí a dejar pasar un tiempo sin ver a Terry para poder decidir bien que era lo que me pasaba con el antes de tener cualquier tipo de conversación con Annie y también estaba más que segura que buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra a quien dijo que ser joven era fácil y lo estrangularía con mis propias manos.

Queridas amigas:

Primero que todo, perdón por la demora pero he tenido mucho, mucho trabajo, pero ya me pondré rápidamente al día.

También quiero agradecer por los reviews, Cami love, Lulis, Dayanna y Pecasnep muchas gracias por sus cometarios y apoyo.

Espero que el capítulo que les dejé les guste y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Nos leemos pronto.

Maka.


	4. Chapter 4

Más que amigos

Capítulo IV.

Desilusión.

Por

Maka Grandchester.

_Cuando uno es joven, el tiempo pasa sin que eso nos preocupe, ya que vemos la vida hacia adelante como un camino casi interminable por recorrer, y eso fue lo que pasó en las primeras semanas posteriores de haberlo conocido. En un principio evite por todos los medios verlo ya que su sola presencia me hacía actuar como loca y me preocupaba enormemente que Annie presintiera las cosas que me pasaban cuando estaba cerca de su hermano y mis preocupaciones eran cada vez mayores al saber los celos que ella sentía cuando una mujer lo miraba con otros ojos._

_Ahora, luego que los años han pasado sin clemencia es que me pregunto si las cosas habrían sido distintas de haberle contado a mi amiga lo que me pasaba, quizás el desahogo habría hecho que el creciente capricho fuera menguando, pero la verdad es que no lo hice y en este momento arrepentirme de algo la verdad es que me parece hasta ridículo_.

Annie me había invitado a pasar la tarde en su casa y yo ya no encontraba ninguna excusa para no ir, la fiesta de Paty había sido hace semanas, y yo seguía evitando todas sus invitaciones, por lo que esta vez no me quedaba otra que aceptar. Cuando llegue a la casa de los Grandchester mi corazón latía a mil por hora, salude a todos pero extrañamente Terry no se veía por ningún lado y yo no quería preguntar por el, así que solo me dedique a buscarlo con la mirada por toda la casa.

Annie y yo nos acomodamos en la terraza, nuestro lugar favorito ya que ahí podíamos hablar tranquilas sin que nadie nos molestara, pero en ese día la conversación con mi amiga no era mi prioridad, ya que seguía con una punzada en mi estomago ante la posibilidad de que el apareciera en cualquier momento. Luego de un rato comencé a tomarle el ritmo a la conversación de Annie, que me hizo olvidar completamente del único integrante masculino de su familia y comenzamos a hablar animadamente de la última pelea que había tenido con Archie y de lo bien que lo habíamos pasado con la broma que uno de los chicos de último año le habían hecho al inspector del colegio.

Te juro que no podía dejar de reír al ver la cara del señor Thomas – decía mi amiga sin poder controlar sus carcajadas.

La verdad es que los chicos fueron muy valientes para embromarlo a solo semanas de la graduación, la hermanan Grey estuvo a punto de suspenderla – dije yo aun sonriendo.

El problema es que ahora nos dejaron la vara demasiado alta a nosotros, todos los cursos menores van a esperar que nosotros hagamos una mejor broma el próximo año como despedida

Todavía queda todo un año para planearlo, algo se nos ocurrirá – le dije a mi amiga guiñándole el ojo.

Todavía ni siquiera pasan tercero y ya están viendo que jugarreta hacer el próximo año… ¿no creen que todavía es demasiado pronto? – dijo una voz profunda a mis espaldas que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Creí que llegarías más tarde hermano – le dijo Annie – ¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber? Te ves acalorado.

Termine antes y me vine directo a casa y me encantaría un refresco con mucho hielo por favor – le respondió amorosamente a su hermana. Una vez que Annie salió del lugar rumbo a la cocina Terry me dirigió la palabra por primera vez – y esta sorpresa pecosa de tenerte en nuestra humilde morada.

Sí, he tenía tiempo sin venir, es que había estado algo ocupada – le conteste algo nerviosa sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Qué bueno oírte por qué en un momento pensé que podrías haber estado peleada con Annie o que alguien en esta casa te incomodaba – me atacó.

Su comentario me saco de mis casillas inmediatamente por lo que le respondí enojada.

Si tu hermana y yo tuvieras un problema en primer lugar, no es asunto tuyo, y en segundo, yo no soy ninguna cobarde que se esconde si algo no le gusta para que sepas – rugí sabiendo que estaba exagerando la situación.

Está bien pecosa, ¿alguien te había dicho que a los hombres no nos gustan las mujeres de tan mal carácter? – me respondía en un visible tono de desafío.

Y a mí que me importa si te gusto o no – volví a rugir.

¿alguien ha dicho que me gustas? – me preguntó con una insolente sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Sin hacerse esperar el sonrojo subió furioso a mis mejillas y ahí me quede yo otra vez completamente desarmada y sin tener nada que responderle.

Hermano ¿estás molestando a Candy otra vez? – le reclamó Annie al llegar con su refresco – no lo sigas haciendo que he llegado a pensar que ha dejado a venir a casa por tu culpa – dijo mi amiga en tono de broma.

Es verdad eso pecosa, ¿mi presencia te molesta? –me preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

Annie, por favor no le metas ideas en la cabeza a tu hermano o de verdad va a creer que el me molesta – y la verdad es que es todo lo contrario… me encanta pensé y al darme cuenta de lo mi inconsciente hablaba me volví a ruborizar.

¿Qué te pasó Candy que te ruborizaste? – me preguntó mi amiga.

No es nada, debe ser el calor – le respondí rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta que mentía.

Bueno damas, las dejo solas, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Ahh, hermano, casi lo olvidaba, te telefoneó una tal Susana cuando no estabas y me pidió que te dijera que le devolvieras el llamado.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo mientras apresuraba el paso hasta encerrarse en su cuarto donde de seguro llamaría a la tal Susana.

Candy, ¿fue idea mía o Terry se puso nervioso cuando le mencioné el nombre de esa tipa? – me preguntó algo enojada.

A mí también me lo pareció – dije casi tan enojada como ella.

La tarde fue completamente encantadora, a excepción de los celos que sentí al ver a un Terry arreglado saliendo disparado luego de haber devuelto el llamado a esa… esa… "mujer" Grrrr, si de tan solo pensar en ella me dan ganas de…. Candy por Dios ya basta, deja de pensar en el, no es tu problema lo que pasé con ella, me decía a mi misma mientras caminaba sola con destino a mi casa. Mientras caminaba, pensé en la perspectiva de llegar a la casa donde Albert definitivamente no estaba ya que aun no salía del trabajo y no me gustó el hecho de pensar que en casa solo estaríamos mi cabeza y yo, así que raudamente decidí desviar mi rumbo e ir a esperar al restaurant donde mi hermano trabajaba para poder ayudarlo y así poder volver juntos a casa.

Caminaba alegremente en dirección al trabajo de Albert mientras me imaginaba lo feliz que él estaría de verme ahí, cuando de repente una imagen lleno mi pensamiento por completo, ahí frente a mi completamente guapo con sus jeans desgastados y su camisa negra desabrochada en el primer botón estaba Terrence. Su deslúmbrate sonrisa iluminaba el lugar y como siempre me hacía hiperventilar, pero en un momento la situación me pareció algo extraña, comencé a estudiar con más cuidado la imagen que tenía frente a mí y por fin pude descifrar cual era el error, sus ojos, mis ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto añoro no estaban posados en mi, sin duda esa mirada indescifrable yo ya la conocía con antelación, pero en ese momento yo no era la dueña de esa mirada, si no que sus ojos eran de la chica que en ese momento se le colgaba del cuello y a quien el abrazaba gustoso por la cintura.

El estaba en ese momento reposado despreocupadamente sobre el capó del auto que había comprado hace tan solo unos días, mientras una chica de pelo rubio hasta la cintura descansaba despreocupadamente sobre su pecho. Esa visión fue suficiente para dejarme ahí petrificada, estaba con otra, frente a mí y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Pero el golpe de gracia vino después, cuando ella volvió a tomar su cuello para sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras ellos evidentemente disfrutaban del momento, yo podía sentir como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… justo en ese momento, cuando la intensidad de mi mirada sobre la pareja no podía ser más profunda, terminan el beso y ella vuelve a recostarse sobre su pecho, y justo ahí en ese instante el levanta la cara y sus ojos, mis ojos, los ojos de ella, se clavan en mis pupilas.

Pude apreciar a lo lejos como su rostro palidecía al verme, yo no sé qué expresión tenía en ese momento, solo sé que ha sido uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi corta existencia, nuestra mirada se prolongó por segundos que a mí me parecieron años, hasta que ellas hizo un gesto para llamar su atención. Yo aprovechando que él había liberado por fin mi mirada, me di media vuelta y me fui por donde había venido, lo más rápido que pude.

Una semana había pasado desde la noche en que había visto a Terry con esa chica, una semana en la cual había estado encerrada en casa sin querer ver a nadie. Valiéndome del hecho de que mi hermano era extremadamente sobreprotector conmigo lo había engañado diciéndole que me había dado una gripe terrible y que el doctor me había mandado a guardar reposo, afortunadamente Albert me creyó, o por lo menos eso fue lo que yo creí en ese momento.

Annie me visitaba a diario y me traía los deberes por lo que no me atrase en las materias, además que me acompañaba con su amena conversación que tanto necesitaba. Una tarde Annie llegó a casa a la misma hora de siempre, pero esa tarde sus ojos no reflejaban la dulzura que tenía siempre, aquella tarde su mirada reflejaba una mirada furibunda, muy parecida a las que su hermano sabía prodigar:

Annie, ¿qué tienes? ¿qué anda mal? – le pregunté apenas entro por la puerta.

Hay Candy, estoy taaannnn enojada, te aseguro que en mi vida había tenido tanto coraje.

Pero ¿Qué sucedió? Te peleaste con Archie.

En parte si, pero mi problema se debe a esa estúpida. ¡La Odio!

Annie por favor… ¿te puedes explicar de una vez?

Lo que sucede es que anoche cuando llegue a casa después que me fui de aquí, me estaba esperando Archie tal como lo habíamos acordado. Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando sentada junto a Terry en la sala de mi casa había una muchacha rubia a la que no había visto nunca en mi vida. Cuando los muchachos notaron mi cara de pregunta, Terry se levanta y me la presenta, me dijo que se llamaba Susana Marlow, que se habían conocido en la facultad y que era… que era su novia.

Su novia – escuche como las palabras de mi amiga se repetían en mi cabeza, no lo podía creer, si el muy cretino tenía pensado ponerse de novio ¿por qué demonios me coqueteaba? Porque me coqueteaba ¿verdad?

Candy, me estas escuchando – me decía mi amiga al ver como me hundía en mis pensamiento.

Claro que sí te estoy escuchando, pero me dejas impresionada, jamás creí que Terry se iba a poner de novio tan rápido.

Yo tampoco y eso es lo que me enoja, además se le ocurre llevarla a casa sin antes haberle contado a nadie de ella, por lo mismo y como la noticia me tomó desprevenida te imaginas que no reaccioné de la mejor manera, ni tampoco Paty, que llegó al poco rato al sentir mis gritos. Archie intentó hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo lo mande al demonio y se fue indignado de casa unos segundos después que Terry y la tipa esa – terminaba su relato mi acongojada amiga.

En el momento en que Annie terminó de hablar y guardó silencio, mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. Como no lo vi antes, si yo quería que la relación de Terry y esa rubia no funcionara tenía la solución ahora aquí mismo, frente a mis ojos. Si yo lograba convencer a Annie y a Paty que esa tal Susana no le convenía a Terry, lo más seguro es que le hicieran la guerra y el terminaría la relación.

Mi ángel malo en ese momento se regocijaba de mi plan y yo también lo hacía, pero al volver a la realidad y ver la cara de congoja de mi amiga ante lo mal que le habían resultado las cosas supe lo que tenía que hacer, actuar como su amiga y aconsejarla para su bien y lamentablemente no para el mio.

Annie, tu sabes que yo siempre te apoyo en todo lo que tu quieras, sin importar si estas equivocada o no, pero en esta ocasión querida… lo siento pero tengo que decirte las cosas como son.

No… tu también, creí que tu si me apoyarías – me dijo mi amiga con lagrimas en los ojos.

Aquí querida, no se trata de apoyo, si no de que es lo correcto. Yo sé cuanto quieres a Terrence y cuanto tiempo esperaste para que estuviera con ustedes otra vez, y ahora que también lo conozco, puedo comprender porque tu y Paty lo quieren tanto, pero tienes que entender que el esta mas que grandecito y que puede hacer con su vida lo que se le venga en gana y en ese sentido nadie querida, ni siquiera tu puede intervenir. Si lo haces lo único que vas a lograr es que tu hermano se aleje de ti, ya que va a dejar de contarte sus cosas por miedo a tus desplantes y yo no creo que quieras dejar de ser amiga de Terry ¿no es así?

Mi amiga suspiro y pude ver en ese momento como la cordura había vuelto a ella – tienes razón - me respondió – pero mi problema es que no la soporto, la cara de mojigata que tiene.. ufff no creo que me pueda mantener amable con ella.

Nadie te esta diciendo que lo hagas, lo único que tienes que hacer es no ser descortés y hacerle las cosas más fáciles a tu hermano – le sugerí – además tu sabes que debes tener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca – le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Tienes razón, pero por ahora no pienso arrepentirme de lo que hice, ya después hablaré con mi hermano y Archie para arreglar las cosas – me dijo mi amiga ya calmada.

Yo sé que esto quizás te lo preguntó de chismosa, pero la chica, Susana ¿cómo es? – le pregunté para asegurarme si la novia y la muchacha con la que lo vi eran la misma persona.

La verdad es que yo no la encuentra gran cosa, es una chica flacucha de pelo largo rubio hasta la cintura, pero su rubio es más amarillento, no dorado como el tuyo y tiene también los ojos azules, pero no del color que lo tenemos mi hermano y yo, si no que un azul más opaco – me dijo mi amiga con una clara intención de desmerecer la belleza de su nueva "cuñada".

Jajajaja, vamos Annie, no puede estar tan común como tu la describes, tu hermano es guapísimo y no creo que estaría con una chica así – le dije sin percatarme de cómo había llamado a su hermano.

Asi que piensas que Terry es guapísimo – me dijo mirándome como si me pudiera saltar a atacar en ese momento – nunca me lo habías dicho… ¿por qué? ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme? – me preguntó ahora con la duda pintada en el rostro.

Mierda – pensé – mi bocota y yo nuevamente poniéndonos en aprietos, pero todo escapó de mi boca sin pensar si quiera en lo que decía. Vamos Candy piensa pronto en que le vas a decir, piensa Candy piensa.

Annie, parece que este tema te tiene más alterada de lo que pensé – le dije sin un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz – por supuesto que tu hermano es guapo y no hay nada de malo en que lo diga, pero ES TU HERMANO, HELLO! – le dije mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano en la que le insinuaba que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Jajajaja. Lo siento amiga, tienes razón, creo que ahora veré a todas las mujeres como si fueran una amenaza- me contestó mientras seguía riendo.

Bueno, que tal si mejor comemos algo antes de hacer los deberes – le sugerí para poder zanjar de una vez ese tema que tanto dolor me traía.

Cuando la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad yo seguía sentada sobre mi cama pensando acerca de lo rápido que todo había pasado, yo había conocido a Terry hace solo unos meses, pero ya era una persona importantísima en mi vida, no puedo decir bien que es lo que siento por el, no podría asegurar si estoy enamorada, ya que si bien ya había tenido uno que otro novio, nunca me había enamorado, además solo tenía 16 años y el amor a esta edad es tan difícil de descifrar. Ojala para mi todo fuera tan sencillo como lo es para Annie, lo de ella y Archie fue amor a primera vista, desde que lo vio por primera vez recuerdo que me dijo: _Candy, estoy enamorada._

Yo por supuesto me reí de ella y le dije que eso era imposible, pero ella me aseguro que así era, y luego se encargó de demostrármelo al comenzar una tierna relación que al poco tiempo se convirtió en un sólido noviazgo. En ese momento el amor me pareció algo tan simple, pero ahora que me toca a mi planteármelo no parece tan sencillo como Annie me lo hizo parecer aquella vez.

Cuando veo a Terry, siento como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago, mi pulso, mi corazón y mi respiración se aceleran y pareciera que cada vez que me mira con esos ojos suyos me volviera idiota, ya que olvido hasta mi nombre. ¿Se puede definir eso como amor? ¿Amar implica convertirse en una tonta a punto de tener un paro cardiaco?.

En estos momentos extraño mucho a mi madre, ya que estoy segura que ella me habría ayudado a entenderme a mi misma, ya que no existe nadie en este mundo que me conociera tan bien como ella, a veces pensaba que ella me conocía incluso mejor que yo. Luego de un momento de tener en mi mente el cálido recuerdo de la sonrisa de mi madre es que trato de volver a ordenar mi cabeza y retomar el curso de mis pensamientos y me concentró en uno de los puntos cruciales que me podrían ayudar a descubrir mis sentimientos, por ello y muy a mi pesar sacó a la luz aquella imagen de Terry besando a Susana.

Antes de ver esa escena yo había llegado a creer que Terry pensaba en mi como algo más que la amiga de su hermana, lo cual no puedo mentir me había hecho sentir en las nubes, pero que rápido se puede caer al suelo desde el paraíso. La visión de el con otra chica en sus brazos había sido destructiva para mi, ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué tenía que sentir esto? .

Hay Dios, no quiero amar a Terry, por favor, NO QUIERO AMARLO. – dije mientras dejaba que las lagrimas volvieran a salir de mis ojos, mañana retomaría mi vida y no podía permitir que la debilidad se volviera a apoderar de mi, por lo mismo me había dado solo una noche más para recordarlo, llorar a mares y luego continuar como si aquí no hubiese pasado nada.

Mi llanto aun no se había calmado por completo y los sollozos que aun emitía eran la clara prueba de ello, cuando siento que mi móvil comienza a vibrar, veo la pantalla.

**Annie llamando** –

Qué extraño que me llame a estas horas ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? – pensé mientras contestaba el teléfono.

¿Aló? – conteste, pero no obtuve respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

¿Annie? – insistí.

No – escuche que respondía una voz masculina – soy Terry.

**NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE DECIR QUE LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA…**

**SALUDOS A TODAS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**GRACIAS TOTALES**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

**MAKA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Más que amigos

Capítulo V.

Tempestad.

Por

Maka Grandchester

Mi llanto aun no se había calmado por completo y los sollozos que aun emitía eran la clara prueba de ello, cuando siento que mi móvil comienza a vibrar, veo la pantalla.

**Annie llamando** –

Qué extraño que me llame a estas horas ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? – pensé mientras contestaba el teléfono.

¿Aló? – conteste, pero no obtuve respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

¿Annie? – insistí.

No – escuche que respondía una voz masculina – soy Terry.

Mi mente quedó en blanco al oír su voz.

Candy ¿estás ahí? – me preguntó ante mi silencio.

Eh, si, aquí estoy – contesté.

¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó con un tono distinto en su voz, acaso ¿estaba nervioso?

Terry, ¿qué quieres? – le pregunté cortante – son las 2 de la mañana y no creo que me estés llamando a esta hora para saber cómo estoy ¿verdad?

La verdad es que sí, te llamo para saber cómo estabas ya que llevó días sin saber nada de ti y Annie me había dicho que estabas enferma, así que …. Quería saber cómo estabas, o sea, saber si ya te habías mejorado. Además la última vez que te vi fue aquella noche cuando yo estaba con…

¿Con tu novia? – le interrumpí.

Eh, si, eh, con mi novia, con Susana

Bueno, ¿Y qué tiene que ver que esa fuera la última vez que nos viéramos? – insistí.

Es que, bueno, yo pensé que tu… eh, que... Hay Candy por favor, tú me entiendes – me dijo algo irritado.

No, no te entiendo, si quieres decirme algo dímelo que estoy cansada y quiero volver a dormir – le exigí impacientándome.

Candy, quiero saber cuándo te voy a volver a ver, necesito hablar contigo.

Terry, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, tu eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga y nada más que eso, así que por favor, no sigas confundiendo más las cosas – le dije con una voz tan segura que hasta a mi me sorprendía.

… - Terry se quedó en silencio un momento para luego responder – está bien Candy, ya te entendí, disculpa por haberte molestado. Adiós. – y sin más me cortó el teléfono.

Me quede unos segundos mirando mi móvil que aun permanecía en mis manos, ¿qué fue lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Terry me estaba llamando para saber cómo había reaccionado yo al saber que él tenía novia? Me quede unos segundos analizando la situación y poco a poco una ira descontrolada comenzó a hacerme palpitar mi sien.

¡Qué se cree este cretino! ¡Acaso cree que tanto me afecta! – grité sin darme cuenta. Unos segundos después oí como se abría la puerta de la habitación mientras entraba un preocupado Albert, prendió la luz y se me quedó mirando mientras yo aún permanecía sentada sobre la cama.

¿Qué sucede pequeña? – me preguntó con sus ojos azul cielo visiblemente preocupados.

No, no es nada no te preocupes, fue una pesadilla – mentí.

¿Estás segura que estas bien? – me preguntó incrédulo.

Te prometo que estoy bien, como ya te dije, esto es solo por culpa de una pesadilla – respondí con una segunda intención y me di cuenta que en esta ocasión no mentía.

Hoy por la mañana había regresado a las clases, por lo cual ahora me encontraba aburriéndo en clases de literatura, miraba por la ventana mientras mi cabeza se esforzaba por no oír lo que la profesora hablaba ensimismándome en mis propios pensamientos.

La llamada que me había hecho en la noche todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza, no entendía ¿Para qué me habrá llamado? ¿Tan culpable se siente? Eso quiere decir que efectivamente me había estado coqueteando, o si no me es imposible de entender para que me llamó. Suspiro mientras por primera vez en la mañana le pongo atención a las clases, espero que si me alejo de mis propios pensamientos este martirio conocido como colegio acabe pronto.

Candy – me llamó Annie mientras se acercaba a mi una vez que el timbre anunciaba que las clases por fin habían terminado - ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿A tu casa o a la mía? – me preguntó la chica de los cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La verdad Annie es que me gustaría ir a tu casa hoy, hace días que no veo a Paty y además también estoy extrañando mucho las tortas de tu mamá – le dije mientras ponía mi mejor cara de inocente.

Eres una glotona, pero me alegro que quieras ir a casa, mamá se pondrá muy contenta y también lo estará Terry, porque luego que le dije que estabas enferma me preguntaba todos los días por ti –

Ahhh, que considerado de su parte, pero ¿tu crees que este en la casa? – pregunte para saber a qué atenerme.

No lo sé, pero si llega a estar se alegrara de verte – me volvió a sonreír.

El camino a casa de Annie se nos hizo muy corto gracias a que íbamos muy entretenidas conversando, cuando llegamos, tía Eleonor, quien también estaba muy feliz de verme nos sirvió una exquisita torta de chocolate que me aseguró había hecho especialmente para mi. Era tan fácil querer a la madre de los Grandchester, era una mujer dulce y culta, además de muy hermosa, tenía los ojos del mismo color que sus hijos y sus pupilas melancólicas eran tan profundas como las de su primogénito.

Cuando terminamos de comer Annie y yo nos fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito a continuar con nuestra plática, ya que aquella tarde afortunadamente no teníamos deberes.

No te había contado – me dijo mi amiga – ya hable con Terry acerca de la gusana.

¿acerca de quién? – le pregunte divertida –

De la gusana, así le decimos Paty y yo a Susana cuando Terry no está – me dijo mi amiga riendo.

Jajajajaja, que apodo más chistoso, jajajaja, vaya si que pueden ser crueles ustedes cuando se lo proponen – dije aun riendo – pero bueno, que fue lo que hablaste con Terry acerca de ella.

Le dije lo que tu me aconsejaste, le pedí unas disculpas no muy sinceras acerca de mi primer comportamiento pero lo explique lo difícil que era para mi sentir que otra mujer fuera más importante para el que nosotras y bueno, el me entendió y me prometió que nunca, nunca, nunca ninguna tipa sería más importante en su vida que sus amadas mujeres – me dijo con voz de triunfo.

Ves que tu a veces te complicas por puras cosas sin sentido, y dime ¿has vuelto a ver a su novia?

Si, suele traerla a casa para que nosotros la conozcamos mejor, y la verdad es que no se ven tan mal juntos, ella lo mima en todo lo que el quiere. A veces a mi me parece que el es algo frío con ella, pero tú sabes cómo es el, no es muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

¿Y cuando hablaste con el?

Ayer, y además me preguntó cómo había cambiado tanto de parecer de un momento a otro, y bueno, yo le dije que lo había hablado contigo y que tu me habías hecho entrar en razón.

¿Qué hiciste qué? – le pregunte con mis ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

Le dije la verdad,¿ hay algún problema? – me preguntó extrañada.

No, es solo que espero que no le molestara que me involucrara en sus asuntos.

No lo creo, y además el debería estar agradecido por convencerme de no estrangular a esa tipa.

¿a qué tipa quieres estrangular hermanita? – oímos como una vez masculina interrumpía nuestra conversación tal cual como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

No sé por qué te encanta involucrarte de manera tan impertinente en nuestras conversaciones Terry – lo regañó la morena.

Jajaja, lo hago porque me encanta verte enojar.

Malcriado – le respondió su hermana.

Que gusto verte nuevamente Candy, ¿cómo estás? – me pregunto sin mirarme.

Muy bien gracias ¿y tu como has estado? – le pregunté con el tono de voz más dulce que pude improvisar.

Bien, gracias – me respondió algo extrañado seguramente ante mi tono y por fin me dedico una mirada.

¡ANNIE! ¡TELEFONO! – gritó Paty desde el interior de la casa.

Vuelvo enseguida, debe ser Archie – dijo emocionada mi amiga mientras se paraba y salía disparada a atender el teléfono.

Una vez solos un silencio incomodo nos rodeo, el me miraba de reojo y lo vi en un par de ocasiones tomado aire para hablarme y al segundo siguiente desechar la idea. Habíamos permanecido unos minutos así hasta que el se decidió a romper el silencio.

Candy, perdóname si no te dije lo de Susa…

¿cómo te ha ido en la facultad? – le pregunte para interrumpirlo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, definitivamente no quería tocar el tema de su novia con el.

Candy por favor escúchame, tengo que explicarte …

Explicarme ¿qué? – le volví a interrumpir sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro – ¿qué te besas con tu novia en lugares públicos? Eso es lo más normal del mundo, de hecho la que debería disculparse soy yo por haberles quitado su privacidad al haberme quedado ahí viéndolos – le dije con un tono despreocupado – además me encantaría conocerla por fin ¿vendrá hoy? –

¿por qué actúas así Candy?

¿así como?

Así, como si no te importara lo que pasó.

Pero si no me importa – mentí incrementando involuntariamente el tono de mi voz– no es mi asunto lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, ligarte con cuanta chica se te cruce y besuquearte con ellas donde y cuando quieras – le dije sorprendida por el tono que había utilizado, pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo.

Pero que bien, por fin estas sacando las uñas pecosa – me dijo volviendo a dibujar en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia hiperventilar – contrólate Candy, contrólate por favor – me decía una y otra vez a mí misma.

Discúlpame Terry pero le había prometido a Paty que la iba a ayudar con sus deberes, con permiso – le dije intentando huir.

No te vas a mover de aquí hasta que tu y yo conversemos me oíste – me dijo sujetándome de un brazo y acercándome a su cuerpo.

Suéltame – le exigí.

No hasta que hablemos.

Es que de verdad no entiendo que quieres hablar conmigo… pero está bien, te escucho, que quieres decirme – le dije desafiante.

Candy, yo quería explicarte lo que había pasado aquella noche, yo conocí a Susana, me comenzó a buscar, a llamar y bueno tu sabes, soy hombre y ella es una chica atractiva, así que bueno, ella, nosotros, terminamos de novios –

Ya, ¿y eso es lo que me quería decir?, ¿querías explicarme como tus hormonas habían encontrado a tu nueva novia? – le pregunte en tono irónico.

Candy, yo siento que te debía una explicación – se defendió.

No, tu no me debes nada y yo no te debo nada a ti. Ahora yo ya escuche todo lo que tenías que decirme así que me voy, permiso – le dije mientras de un brusco movimiento me libere de su agarre y salí lo más rápido del lugar evitando volver a mirar aquel adorable rostro que se quedo mirándome con los ojos confundidos y los labios fruncidos.

Wouw, pensé una vez que ya me había alejado del peligro, nunca creí que iba a ser capaz de mantener la calma y no derretirme ante su cercanía, pero lo había logrado, lo había enfrentado y lo mejor es que ahora me sentía mucho mejor, ya no tenía que esconderme de el, ya que el tema había sido sacado a colación y yo había actuado de la mejor manera posible ¡bien por ti Candy! Me felicite a mi misma.

Candy, querida – oí que Eleonor me llamaba desde la cocina.

Si, ¿necesita que la ayude en algo? – pregunte.

La vedad es que sí, ¿me podrías ayudar a poner la mesa para tomar el té? Perdóname querida si te molesto pero Annie está pegada al teléfono, Paty está haciendo sus deberes y Terry no se acerca por la cocina – se disculpo dulcemente.

No se preocupe, yo la ayudo, ¿Cuántos lugares preparo?

Paty, Annie y yo, tu también verdad – pregunto y ante mi asentimiento de cabeza sonrió – entonces seriamos cuatro más Terry y su novia, seis en total por favor.

¿vienes la novia de Terry? – pregunte tratando de no parecer entrometida.

Así es, me lo dijo antes de que fuera a saludarlas a ustedes. ¿tú la conoces verdad?

No, no la conozco todavía, pero Annie me ha hablado mucho de ella

Jajajaja, me imagino que no te ha hablado de la mejor manera, y la verdad es que la entiendo, ellas se han perdido muchos años de la compañía de su hermano y ha sido complicado, ya que la última vez que las niñas habían vivido con Terrence el tenía solo 12 años y ellas eran muy pequeñas. Y volver a verlo hecho un hombre… la verdad es que ha sido bastante complicado para nosotras, y por lo mismo te agradezco querida, ya que Terry me platicó que fuiste tu quien habló con Annie para que aceptara a Susana.

No tiene nada que agradecer señora, usted sabe que eso es lo que tenía que hacer- le sonreí.

Si lo sé, pero Terry apreció mucho lo que hiciste, el también te ha tomado mucho cariño querida, habla todos los días de ti. Parece que ninguno de mis hijos puede librase de tu magia Candy. – me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

Me va a hacer sonrojar – le dije mientras cubría mi cara con las manos, cosa ante la cual ambas nos pusimos a reír.

Íbamos caminado en silencio, la noche era inusualmente clara debido a una hermosa luna llena que reinaba sobre el firmamento, yo lo miraba de reojo y notaba como el iba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No habíamos cruzado palabra desde la tarde, cuando hablamos acerca de su novia, o cuando intentamos hablar en realidad, pero aun así el se había ofrecido para venir a dejarme.

Mientras seguíamos caminando en silencio yo seguía pensando en que por fin habíamos sido presentadas, el momento había sido bastante incomodo para mi, pero por lo menos ya había terminado

Flash Back.

Ya esta servido chicas – oímos que nos llamaba Eleonor.

Vamos – respondió Annie mientras apagábamos la tv para dirigirnos al comedor.

Cuando entramos a la sala, pude ver a una chica rubia que en ese momento estaba parada junto a Terry, mi fije un poco más y noté como tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en ese momento en mi estomago, pero a pesar de ello traté de mantener mi sonrisa en el rostro mientras me dirigía hacia a ellos.

Hola – dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella – tu debes ser Susana, yo soy Candice, amiga de Annie.

Mucho gusto, Terry y en realidad toda su familia me ha hablado mucho de ti – me respondió cordialmente.

Antes de retirarme a la cocina para ayudar a servir la mesa le dirigí una furtiva mirada a Terry, quien evidentemente nervioso, mantenía su vista fija en el suelo.

¿Te pasa algo amor?- oí que preguntaba la rubia.

Eh, no, no me pasa nada ¿pasamos a sentarnos?.

Fin flash back.

El camino, como lo habíamos realizado en un incomodo silencio, había resultado más largo de lo normal, yo lo miraba en ocasiones y luego volvía a bajar rápidamente la vista para evitar que el me sorprendiera viéndolo. Yo seguía así ensimismada en mis propios problemas cuando de pronto su profunda voz rompió el silencio.

Sabes Candy, cuando decidí venir a vivir a América nunca pensé que las cosas serían tan confusas para mi. En Inglaterra yo no tenía amigos, vivía en un internado ya que mi padre no podía tenerme en casa debido a que su segunda esposa me detesta. Lo cual por lo demás no entiendo, ya que si no me podía tener en su casa y estaba obligado a mantenerme en un colegio de interno no sé por qué se empeñó tanto en llevarme a vivir con él.

Como una manera de desquitarme de mi padre, decidí que haría que me expulsaran del colegio y así el se vería obligado a dejarme volver a vivir con mi madre y mis hermanas, pero para poder lograr la expulsión tuve que volverme una persona sombría, mal educada, grosera, y por ello todos los chicos me temían y nadie se acercaba a mi, lo que además me venía de las mil maravillas, ya que si no tenía amigos, era una molestia menos, ya que así no tendría que engañarlos a ellos también.

Terry ¿por qué me dices todo eso? – le interrumpí.

Sólo espero que me entiendas un poco, estoy seguro que tu crees que yo he estado jugando contigo pero quiero que sepas que eso no es así, yo de verdad al conocerte, al ver tu sonrisa, la calidez de tu mirada… me confundiste – me reveló mientras levantaba su rostro y volvía a clavar su mirada en mis ojos. – todas las cosas que hice fueron sinceras, pero tienes que entender Candy que eres tan solo una niña, todavía estas en el colegio y yo estoy en la universidad, tienes apenas 16 años y yo tengo 22, además eres amiga de mis hermanas pequeñas y de solo pensar que podría dañarte… - dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con la yema de los dedos – no podría perdonarme jamás el poder dañarte pecosa.

¿Y tú crees que no me has hecho daño ahora? – le pregunte con la voz entrecortada – Terry, tú has hecho que mi vida sea una confusión total, desde que te conocí has jugado conmigo siendo dulce un día y frío al otro. El día de la fiesta casi me besas y a los pocos días te veo con otra chica…

Perdóname pecosa, sé que esto no sirve de nada pero por favor recuerda que yo nunca quise dañarte y que para mi eres una persona muy importante, pero ahora por favor créeme, no te convengo.

Terry – balbucee conteniendo las lágrimas – si tu me pides esa favor, te puedo pedir yo otro a cambio.

Lo que quieras pecosa –

No vuelvas a buscarme, no me llames, no te ofrezcas a traerme a casa, cortemos cualquier lazo que nos uniera en algún momento, no quiero volver a confundirme Terry, así que por favor, ayúdame – le pedí.

Pecosa, no me pidas que me aleje de ti – me rogó en respuesta.

No te estoy pidiendo eso, si quieres a una amiga te juro que siempre me tendrás, pero solo eso es lo que tendrás de mi.

Candy – me dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo – es solo ahora que me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que he estado, no es que yo no te convenga, el asunto aquí es que yo nunca te he merecido.

Terry – le dije mientras le sonreía por su comentario.

Acepto tus condiciones, te prometo que a partir de hoy para mi serás como una hermana más y por lo mismo no me pidas que no te vuelva a traer a casa, porque te seguiré cuidando aun contra tu voluntad – me respondió depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Yo subí mis manos hasta su cuello y lo abrasé fuertemente mientras le decía.

Está bien, tenemos un trato entonces.

_Continuamos nuestro recorrido caminando abrazados, ambos sonrientes por haber llegado a un acuerdo pacífico que mantuviera nuestra amistad. La tempestad por ahora había pasado, Terry y yo volvíamos a ser amigos y así nos mantuvimos por algunos meses, pero con el tiempo fue que aprendimos que la razón no siempre puede controlar las pasiones, y nosotros, fuimos un claro ejemplo._


	6. Chapter 6

Más que amigos

Capítulo VI.

Oportunidades

Por

Maka Grandchester

_**El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta la escuela ya había terminado y nos encontrábamos disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones de verano. Cómo Albert trabajaba todo el día, yo me iba desde muy temprano a casa de Annie donde siempre teníamos algún plan**__** : ir a tomar helado, salir con nuestros amigos o simplemente, bañarnos en la piscina de su edificio, Paty generalmente nos acompañaba pero por ese tiempo había encontrado novio, un buen chico llamado Stear, quien debió pasar todas las pruebas que el pesado de Terry le impuso para que pudiera estar con su hermana.**_

_**Luego de que Terry aceptara a Stear, acostumbrábamos a salir los seis, Annie, Archi, Paty, Stear, Terry y yo , ya que Susana se había ido de vacaciones por dos meses con sus padres al extranjero, pero a pesar de esta cercanía Terry había cumplido al pie de la letra con su promesa, me trataba como si fuera su hermana, jugábamos, peleábamos, me compraba regalos y me sacaba de paseo.**_

_**Si, verdaderamente ese verano fue magnífico, pero yo no aventuraba a saber que cosas me esperaban todavía.**_

Archie , deja de salpicarme – gritaba Annie que intentaba tomar el sol al borde de la piscina.

Perdón – se disculpo su galante novio, ya que sabía la facilidad con la que podía enojarse la morena.

Annie, no seas tan pesada, si solo fueron una gotas – le reprendí yo acostada a su lado sobre mi toalla.

Ya paren de hablar que quiero dormir – dijo Terry quien estaba recostado junto a mi.

Hermano, no es problema mío si ayer saliste con tus amigos y hoy estas con resaca- le respondió la morena con picardía.

Al parecer no podré dormir aquí – volvió a repetir quejumbroso - ¿vamos al agua pecosa? – me preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa.

Esta bien – le dije mientras me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Nos dirigimos a la piscina y juntos nos lanzamos al agua logrando empapar a Annie con lo que salpicamos, ambos nos reímos y nos dimos a la fuga para evitar el enojo de la chica y nadamos al otro extremo. Una vez fuera de peligro, jugamos como dos niños, el tomaba mi pie para impedir que nadara muy lejos y yo le lanzaba agua a la cara, iniciando así una monumental guerra que nos tenía a ambos con ataque de risa.

Poco a poco el fue acortando la distancia que nos separaban, con el claro fin de tomar mis manos e inmovilizarme, vi como me acechaba y comencé a retroceder, el cada vez estaba más cerca de mi y como adivinando el peligro mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Me aleje lo más posible hasta que mi espalda chocó con el cemento, lo que me dio a entender que no tenía a donde más huir. Centre mi visión en el, quien no sé si lo hacia de manera consiente o no, lucia más sexy que de costumbre, con hebras de su mojado pelo castaño sobre su frente y un brillo especial en la mirada.

Te atrape – me dijo cuando por fin pudo alcanzarme – ahora tienes que rendirte o atenerte a las consecuencias.

Rendirme jamás – le respondí arrogante.

Ok, tu lo quisiste así – me dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la piel desnuda de mi cintura y acercaba su cuerpo cada vez más al mío – ahora vas a tener que pagar por tu atrevimiento – soltó, y con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan de un solo impulso nos sumergió a ambos.

La sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos bajo el agua no me ayudaba mucho a poder mantener mis sentimientos en el cajón donde los había encerrado. Desde aquella noche en la que conversamos fuera de mi casa, yo había luchado como una loca contra todo lo que el me hacía sentir, y si bien el se había portado como un caballero conmigo, estas cosas eran un arma de doble filo, ya que por un lado me gustaba su cercanía y sus juegos, pero por otro tanta cercanía me volvía loca… y ahora al sentir su perfecto cuerpo cubierto solo por el bañador tan cerca del mío, simplemente me llevaba a un estado de locura extrema.

Pero aun así, a pesar que me encontraba al borde de un manicomio, aproveche cada segundo que estuvimos bajo el agua, hasta que el lentamente nos hizo emerger a ambos y con un dulce beso en mi mejilla, soltó un poco el agarre, aunque aun podía sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura.

Te rindes ahora pecosa?

Nunca.

Pero que testaruda eres – me dijo riendo.

Y tu también lo eres, siempre quieres salirte con la tuya.

Si, es verdad, aunque últimamente las cosas no están saliendo como yo quisiera.

A que te refieres? – le pregunte.

No sé si tú eres la persona más indicada para hablar de esto pequeña.

Que quieres decir, somos amigos ¿o no? – le pregunte algo ofendida.

Es sobre Susana – me respondió y en ese momento concorde con el de que yo no era la persona mas indicada para discutir acerca de el y su novia, pero ahora no era momento para retractarme.

¿qué sucede? – le pregunte intentando sonar preocupada.

Lo que pasa es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera y…

La extrañas por supuesto – le interrumpí.

No es exactamente eso, lo que me pasa es que lleva mucho tiempo fuera y yo….

NO QUIERO SABER SI LA EXTRAÑAS POR ASUNTOS SEXUALES! –le volví a interrumpir escandalizada.

Por favor, me vas a dejar terminar lo que quiero decirte o vas a seguir interrumpiéndome! – me gritó de vuelta. Yo baje la cara avergonzada .

Perdón – dije

Mucho mejor, buena niña – me sonrió – la verdad Candy es que me pasa justamente lo contrario, ya va más un mes de que ella se fue y no creo que la extrañe como se debe extrañar a una novia, no sé, la verdad es que me la he pasado tan bien con ustedes que ni siquiera he sentido la ausencia de Susy .

Bueno Terry, no sé que decirte…

No te preocupes, ni siquiera yo sé que responderme, pero en momentos como estos llegan las preguntas, no puedo clarificar si de verdad amo a Susana o es solamente algo sexual…

NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE HABLAR DE TU VIDA SEXUAL CON TU NOVIA! – volví gritar escandalizada.

Lo sé – se largo a reír- solo quería ver como reaccionabas.

Eres malo ¿lo sabías?

No tan malo como tu.

A que te refieres?

No sabes cuánto me has hecho sufrir desde que te vi con ese bikini – me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Inmediatamente sentí como se subía el color a mi rostro.

Te dije que te haría pagar por lo de la guerra de agua ¿recuerdas?

TERRY! – le grite enojada.

Jajajajaja, me encanta verte enojada pecosa.

Y cuando vuelve tu novia? – le pregunte para retomar la conversación, ya que finalmente no sabía si lo que me había dicho era verdad o solo me estaba embromando.

En un par de semanas, pero la verdad es que no estoy muy interesado en que vuelva aun, tu sabes que a pesar de que mis hermanas la aceptan, no es santa de su devoción y por lo mismo cuando ella regrese tendré que repartir mi tiempo entre ella y ustedes. Y la verdad es que no quiero dejar de pasar tiempo contigo, sobre todo ahora que mis dos hermanas tienen novio – me dijo.

Pero Terry, ella es tu novia y nosotros entenderíamos que quieras pasar tiempo con ella, sobre todo porque han pasado más de un mes separados .

Parece que no sabes leer entre líneas pecosa – me dijo algo frustrado.

Que quieres decir?

No quiero dejar de pasar mi tiempo contigo – dijo cogiendo mi mano – tu me haces bien Candy.

Terry, creo que ya hablamos de esto – le dije mientras quitaba mi mano.

Si, ya sé que lo hablamos, pero creo que es tiempo de que tengamos otra conversación al respecto.

No – dije tajante – por favor no.

¿por qué? Yo sé que la otra vez hice las cosas mal, pero pecosa esta vez…

Basta Terry, tu …

CANDY!

Oímos que me llamaban, voltee para ver y era Annie que venía hacia nosotros.

Paty y yo vamos a la casa a cambiarnos de ropa porque vamos a ir por unos helados, ¿nos acompañas? – me pregunto mi amiga.

Por supuesto – le dije y me dirigí a la escalera para salir de la piscina, volteo para ver a Terry y me doy cuenta que viene caminando unos pasos tras de nosotras.

Tu vienes hermano? - le preguntó Annie.

No, gracias, la verdad es que prefiero quedarme en casa – respondió – hey pecosa ¿no prefieres quedarte conmigo y vemos una película? Los chicos van en pareja y no sé, así no me quedo solo – dijo haciendo pucheros.

Yo mire a mi amiga en busca de ayuda y esperando que su chip celoso entrara en acción y pusiera el grito en el cielo ante la propuesta de su hermano.

Por mi no hay problema, además no nos vamos a demorar mucho – respondió la chica contra todas las predicciones.

Estas segura Annie? – pregunte incrédula – no vas a gritar si me quedo sola con tu hermano?

Por favor Candy, eres tú, mi hermano en primer lugar es muy mayor para ti y además, ¿tú y mi hermano? Eso no es incesto? – pregunto y Terry lanzó una sonora carcajada.

Tienes razón hermana, eso suena hasta sucio jajajajajaja.

Yo en ese momento no sabía si reír o enojarme, por un lado mi mejor amiga me estaba menospreciando al insinuar que su hermano jamás se fijaría en mi, y por otro lado Terry casi se partía de la risa.

Ok Annie, gracias, ya entendí tu punto y esta bien, me quedo, pero por favor no tarden mucho – le dije aun algo enojada.

Está bien chicos, nos vemos y pórtense bien, nosotros no nos tardaremos, así que espérennos para le película - nos dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba

Jajajajajaja – oí como aun se reía Terry –

de que te ríes? – pregunte enfadada.

De que mi hermana se siente amenazada por todas las mujeres que se me acercan y no se ha dado cuenta que el peligro está frente a sus narices.

No hables bobadas Terry – le respondí enojada.

No son bobadas, tu me gustas Candy y mucho.

Vas a volver a eso?

Por qué no?, me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas.

Terry, por favor, este verano lo hemos pasado increíble, los dos hemos cumplido nuestras promesas y eso ha hecho que podamos frecuentarnos y compartir ratos muy agradables, así que por favor, no lo arruines – le pedí.

Pecosa, lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad para que podamos conversar, pero los dos solos, sin el temor a que alguna de mis hermanas aparezca de la nada, por favor, salgamos los dos solos hoy en la noche, vamos a comer, al cine, a tomar helado, lo que tu quiera, pero por favor pecosa, escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Terry

Por favor, si luego de que hablemos tu sigues pensando lo mismo, te prometo, te juro que nunca más volveré a insistir.

Está bien Terry, te voy a oír pero solo una vez… a qué hora pasas por mi hoy en la noche?

OK chicas, mátenme, no tengo nada más que decir ni nada que pueda excusarme, solo agradecer a las personas que mE envían sus cometarios y me alientan a continuar la historia… por ustedes chicas no dejaré de escribir, aunque a veces me demore :p

Bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido, esperando ansiosamente sus comentarios (POR FAVOR!) y anticipándoles que lo mejor está por venir….

Gracias totales y nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Queridísimas amigas:

No me esperaban tan pronto ¿verdad?, pero aunque no lo crean aquí las dejo con un nuevo capítulo el que espero que disfruten mucho.

Más que amigos

Capítulo VII.

¿Cita?.

Por

Maka Grandchester

Me paseaba de un lado al otro, mirando la hora cada treinta segundos, todavía no podía creer en lo que mi bocota y yo nos habíamos metido otra vez, por Dios, había aceptado salir a solas con Terrence Grandchester! Estúpida Candice, me repetía una y otra vez ¿cómo aceptas una cita con Terry?, esperen un segundo ¿una cita? Nooooo, esto no es una cita, solo es una salida de amigos ¿verdad?

Si es una salida de amigos, ¿Por qué estas tan arreglada? – oí que me decía una voz interna.

Cállate! – me dije a mi misma. esto no es una cita.

Qué pasa? – me pregunto Albert desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Nada – respondí

Te ves muy linda pequeña – me dijo mientras miraba el vestido rosa pálido hasta la rodilla que llevaba en ese momento -Vas a salir?

Si.

Candy, te ocurre algo? – insistió.

No, ¿por qué?

Porque estas muy nerviosa, no has dejado de pasearte por la habitación, estás hablando sola y ni siquiera habías notado que llevo media hora parado aquí – me dijo riendo.

Lo siento Albert, pero tengo la cabeza en otro sitio.

Esta bien, no te preocupes, pero eso si me gustaría saber con quién vas a salir.

Con Terry – respondí sin darle importancia al hecho.

Ahhh, vas a salir con Annie y su hermano – dijo casi aliviado – creí que tenías una cita.

No Albert, no saldré con Annie y Terry, solo saldré con él.

¿tienes una cita con Terrence? – preguntó abriendo los ojos como plato.

Noooo – le respondí más nerviosa aun – solo saldremos a conversar, ya sabes, como amigos.

Candy, pequeña, tu puedes engañar a todo el mundo, menos a mí, he visto como lo miras y como te mira el a ti, y yo sé que no me compete, pero ¿el no tiene novia?

ay hermanito, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, que puedo jurarte que entre el y yo no ha pasado nada.

Lo sé también, pero, ten cuidado pequeña, que no quiero verte lastimada – me dijo mi hermano abrazándome.

Yo no sé como lo hace, a veces pienso que Albert tiene la capacidad de leerme la mente, ya que siempre va un paso adelante mío, incluso muchas veces el sabe mejor lo que siento que yo misma. Albert y yo seguíamos abrazados cuando sonó el timbre, me levante corriendo y me asome a ver por la ventana y pudo ver el carro de Terry estacionado fuera de la casa.

Corrí, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano de despedida y me abalancé escalera abajo, pero me arrepentí muy pronto de haber actuado tan atolondradamente, ya que no tuve tiempo de prepararme para lo que vería al abrir la puerta, frente a mi estaba un hermoso Terry, vestido enteramente de negro y con una sonrisa torcida en los labios que haría desmayar a cualquiera, y yo estuve a punto de hacerlo.

Buenas noches pecosa

Hola

Lista

Si

Me ofreció la mano y me condujo hacia el auto, donde abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera ingresar al asiento del copiloto. Una vez que ya ambos estábamos en el auto, y luego de un corto e incomodo silencio, el finamente hablo.

Te ves muy linda esta noche pecas

Gracias

Que sucede? – preguntó – estas nerviosa?

Terry, ¿esto es una cita? – pregunté

Así que eso es lo que te incomoda.

Si.

Hagamos un trato, esperemos hasta el final de la noche para decidir, ¿te parece? Así no tendremos presiones extras.

Si, me parece genial – respondí algo aliviada.

Espero que tengas hambre, porque iremos a comer y luego iremos a un sitio donde podremos conversar sin que nadie nos interrumpa - me dijo misteriosamente.

A dónde iremos? – curiosee

Es una sorpresa.

Primero fuimos a un restaurant de comida italiana, comimos, conversamos, nos reímos y por un momento me pregunté por qué había estado tan nerviosa, si al fin y al cabo era solo Terry, mi amigo, con el podía hablar de todo y sabía que siempre encontraríamos una solución a nuestros desacuerdos y una solución a nuestros problemas. Así que un poco más optimista acepté cuando el luego de pedir y pagar la cuenta como todo un caballero inglés, me ofreció la mano y me dijo.

Bueno pecosa, es momento de irnos, nuestra conversación no puede esperar más.

Está bien – le dije, y de la mano abandonamos el restaurant.

Condujo el camino en silencio, yo creo que los dos estábamos guardando nuestras palabras para la conversación que se aproximaba y si bien, yo sabía más o menos de que iba dicha platica, no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad de aquello tan importante que tenía que decirme, pero tampoco quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, ya que no sé si podría sobreponerme por segunda vez, ya que en esta ocasión sería fuerte, y no me dejaría deslumbrar por ese rostro perfecto, ese cuerpo de Adonis, ni esa sonrisa de niño travieso…

Ya llegamos – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Miré por la ventanilla y vi que nos encontrábamos fuera de un teatro donde en una ocasión habíamos venido con las chicas a verlo actuar en una obra que había montado su universidad.

Que hacemos aquí? – le pregunté-

Ya lo veras.

Entramos por una puerta lateral y el diestramente me llevó con las luces apagadas por un sinfín de corredores, hasta que al final de la oscuridad vi una luz. Subimos unos escalones y de pronto nos encontrábamos en el mismo escenario donde lo había visto actuar en aquella ocasión, iluminado solamente por un gran reflector enfocado en el centro de las tablas.

Terry … - dije pero el no me dejo continuar.

Cuando te pedí que me dieras la oportunidad de hablar contigo – comenzó – sabía que era una chance que no podía desperdiciar, por lo mismo te traje aquí Candy.

No entiendo –

ay pecosa, sé que es contradictorio, ya que sobre un escenario justamente lo que se hace es actuar, pero a mi me pasa algo distinto, es sobre las tablas donde me siento yo mismo, donde me siento libre de todo, y donde puedo dejar aflorar todos mis sentimientos y emociones, es por eso pecosa que estamos aquí, ya que no hay otro mejor lugar donde pueda decirte lo que siento por ti.

No sé si esto fue una buena idea – le dije titubeando, ya que con sus palabras toda mi valentía se esfumó dándole pasó a un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad.

Prometiste escucharme – me recordó cogiéndome por el brazo evitando así que le diera la espalda, yo no fui capaz de responderle así que solo baje la mirada.

Candy, me gustas, me gustas mucho y ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa de que solo somos amigos.

….

Yo sé que comencé mal, sé que si ahora no estamos juntos es por mis errores, Dios, debí besarte de una vez en la fiesta de Paty, quizás las cosas habrían sido distintas entre los dos, pero me acobardé, tu eres tan pequeña, inocente, dulce, que no quise hacerte daño, yo no soy una buena persona pecosa, yo le hago daño a la gente y te juro que preferiría cualquier cosa antes de que sufrieras por mi culpa. Pero ya no puedo alejarme de ti, ya no tengo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente que me impida tomarte en mis brazos y besarte Candy – lentamente el se acercó a mi envolviéndome en sus brazos, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su corazón latiendo casi tan acelerado como el mío. Con una mano levanto mi rostro e hizo que nuestras miradas por primera vez se encontraran y tan lentamente como se acercó a mí, comenzó a acortar la distancia que separaban nuestros labios.

Tienes novia – alcance a decir milímetros antes de que me besara.

Lo sé –respondió mientras volvía a acercarse a mi boca.

Y no crees que ese es un gran detalle que deberíamos hablar – insistí mirándolo fijamente, el por fin se rindió y me soltó para separarse unos pasos.

No puedes simplemente olvidarte de Susana por un rato? – dijo en tono de fastidio.

No, pero parece que tu si.

POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL PARA TI ENTENDERME CANDY? – Gritó – no me interesa Susana, como ya te dije la otra vez lo que me llevo a estar con ella fueros cosas anexas, necesidades, que se yo, en cambio lo que siento por ti es diferente.

Pero aun así tu novia es ella Terry!

Pero no lo será por mucho tiempo, en cuanto ella vuelva de sus vacaciones terminaré con ella y así no tendremos ningún impedimento para estar juntos.

Jajajajaja – me reí sin dar crédito a lo que oía – me crees tan estúpida como para creer eso?, es verdad, todavía soy una adolecente, pero ese cuento lo he escuchado muchas veces Terry, y yo no soy así, a mi me gustan las cosas correctas, no me gustaría ser la otra de nadie.

Pero si no serías la otra, pero entiende que no puedo cortarla por teléfono o por msn, tengo que esperar a que vuelva, pero no puedo pasar un segundo más sin ti pecosa – rogó.

La verdad es que yo creo que estas muy confundido y no estas pensando claramente, antes de que Susana se fuera se veían muy felices y ahora piensas que voy a creer que de un momento a otro se te quito el amor por ella y te llegó todo el amor por mi?

Tomado entre sus manos su hermosa cabeza finalmente dijo.

Candy, yo ya te dije lo que sentía por ti, ahora necesito que tu me digas que sientes por mi.

Me quede petrificada, era la primera vez que me pedía que hablara de mis sentimientos y eso no me hacía sentir cómoda para nada, que le respondía, ¿qué me estaba enamorando como una adolecente desquiciada de el?, no podía, eso me haría demasiado vulnerable y no podía caer tan fácil. Quería creerle, necesitaba estar con el, pero mi cabeza me decía que si había esperado tantos meses para esto, podía esperar un par de semanas a que llegara la Gusana y el rompiera con ella.

Terry, tu sabes que me gustas, que me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo y por lo mismo quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero que por un arranque podamos perder lo que tenemos.

¿Y que tenemos Candy?

Somos amigos.

Pero lo somos solo porque tu así lo quisiste, en aquella ocasión, cuando te lleve a tu casa yo quería decirte todo esto y con solo una palabra tuya, hoy Susana sería historia, pero te respete, hice caso a lo que me pediste, pero no entiendes lo difícil que es para mí tratar de hacerme el indiferente contigo, fingir que cada vez que te toco, que te acerco a mi cuerpo es con una intención fraternal cuando lo único que quiero es besarte. Y tú no ayudas para nada, cada vez que te lanzas encima mío me vueles loco, tu aroma, tu piel, todo en ti me llama a quererte cada vez mas junto a mí.

Claro, que fácil es culparme a mi – respondí enojada – según lo que yo recuerdo el problema aquí fue que cuando me dijiste que te pasaban cosas conmigo YA TENIAS NOVIA, así que reconoce también los errores tuyos y de tus hormonas .

¿por qué hablar de esto nos resulta tan difícil pecosa? – preguntó ya mas calmado.

Quizás no está bien que nosotros seamos algo más que amigos – le respondí al ver su cara de frustración.

Puede ser – suspiro –¿ pero qué hacemos entonces?

No lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por hoy es irnos a casa, relajarnos y ver que pasa mañana ¿te parece? – pregunte con una dulce sonrisa.

Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, además ya es tarde para que una niña como tu este a solas con un hombre como yo – me dijo pícaramente respondiendo a mi sonrisa.

Pero afortunadamente para mi, el hombre con el que estoy es un caballero, o por lo menos se jacta de ello.

Por supuesto que soy un caballero, un caballero inglés – dijo arrogante.

Extrañas Inglaterra?

Un poco, pero venir a América fue una excelente idea, si no, no nos habríamos conocido pecosa – me sonrió.

Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido malcriado – le sonreí de vuelta y comprendí que nuevamente la tormenta había terminado.

A los pocos minutos nos fuimos del teatro, el camino de vuelta a casa fue en silencio y me ayudo a recapitular un poco en las cosas que hoy habían sucedido, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma por haber resistido a sus encantos a pesar de haberlo tenido tan cerca, pero por otro lado me odiaba por la misma razón, desperdicie la oportunidad de besar esos labios con los que en tantas ocasiones había soñado. En mi mente había recreado mil veces la escena en la cual el me tomaba en sus brazos y unía nuestros labios y hoy que por fin se podría haber hecho realidad yo lo rechacé ESTUPUDA CANDY!

Listo señorita, sana y salva en su casa – me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Gracias Terry, gracias por todo – le respondí una vez que ambos nos habíamos bajado del auto– gracias por apreciarme lo suficiente para aceptar mis decisiones.

No te equivoques Candy, yo no acepto tus decisiones, solo las estoy respetando por un tiempo – me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Eres irremediable

Pero aun así te gusto – comentó arrogante.

Si, me gustas, pero a una persona le pueden gustar otras cosas y otras personas – dije sin pensar, ya que apenas solté esas palabras y ver como sus ojos se oscurecían repentinamente me arrepentí de mi comentario.

Acaso te gusta alguien mas Candy, es eso verdad, como no lo vi antes, que estúpido, yo rogándote como un idiota mientras tu estas enamorada de alguien más – comenzó a levantar la voz mientras repentinamente me agarraba del brazo y me acercaba a su cuerpo – responde Candy, ¿hay alguien más?

Baja la voz Terry que te pueden oír y no quiero que mi hermano se despierte.

Respóndeme entonces Candice ¿estás viéndote con alguien más? – insistió mientras hacia su agarre más fuerte.

Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondí enojada ante su tono de voz.

Luego de eso ni siquiera lo vi venir, el aumento el agarre poniendo su mano en mi espalda y dejando nuestros cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro y en un segundo sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Si bien me había imaginado un millón de veces nuestro primer beso, nunca pensé que sería de esta manera, por un impulso, por un enojo, por celos. Sentía sus labios presionar cada vez más los míos intentando una mayor profundidad, intente resistirme, pero las sensaciones que sentía eran más potentes que mis pensamientos, mis piernas parecían de gelatina y mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. Instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cuello acercándolo más a mí.

El inmediatamente notó mi rendición y aprovechando mi debilidad invadió mi boca con su lengua, de una manera que hacía que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas comenzaran a vibrar, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y como si se conocieran de toda la vida comenzaron a danzar juntas, inundando mi pecho de un sentimiento tan cálido que hasta el día de hoy, a pesar del tiempo y de las decisiones que se tomaron en el camino, al recordarlo, aun se me pone la piel de gallina.

El beso duro una cantidad de tiempo que nuestros sistemas de medición desconocen, ya que en ese momento, Terry y yo éramos seres de otros tiempos, de otros planetas, pero lamentablemente, a pesar de no pertenecer a otra especie, necesitábamos respirar, así que lentamente nos separamos, y nos miramos a los ojos buscando cada uno en las miradas del otro algún signo de arrepentimiento, pero ninguno de los dos lo encontró.

¿Hay alguien más Candice? – pregunto con voz ronca.

No – respondí casi en un suspiro.

Tu siempre vas a ser asunto mío – me dijo al fin Terry en mi oído – tu eres mía Candy, para siempre.

Terry – fue lo único que pude decir antes de esconder mi rostro en su pecho.

Me gustas tanto Candy, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tu eras la mujer para mi, además de tu belleza, eres dulce, pura y por mas que he buscado no he podido encontrar en ti ningún indicio de maldad.

Vas a terminar con Susana? – pregunte a penas me salió el habla.

A penas se baje del avión, te lo prometo, y después de eso se lo diremos a mi madre y a mis hermanas, así que será mejor que te consiga un chaleco anti – balas – bromeo – ah, y creo que oficialmente esta salida se ha convertido en nuestra primera cita.

Sonreí ante su comentario, nuestra primera cita. Que lindo se veía nuestro futuro ahora, por fin podríamos estar juntos y a partir de entonces podríamos salir junto a sus hermanas y sus novios como una pareja mas… esperen, hablar con sus hermanas! Paty y Annie me van a matar! Su gen celoso no discrimina y estoy segura que no tomaran nada de bien lo mío con su hermano.

Que sucede? – me preguntó mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Tus hermanas me van a matar – le dije soltando nuestro abrazo – Terry, esto no puede volver a pasar, lo siento, pero debo entrar, ya es tarde.

No estarás hablando en serio verdad? –

Si Terry, es en serio, por favor vete, mañana hablamos.

Pero … - alcance a escuchar que decía mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Candice, en que lio te has metido – me dije a mi misma cundo me encontré a salvo dentro de mi hogar.

***********************************CYT********************************

Espero que disfrutaran mucho del capítulo y que como no me demore mucho en actualizar me perdonen por los retrasos anteriores XD.

También quiero agradecer a todas mis fieles lectoras y a todas las amigas que me animan con reviews, de verdad que todas sus palabras alimentan mi corazón y me incentivan a seguir con esto, ya saben, no soy para nada escritora, pero me alienta el saber que les gusta lo que leen.

Así que :

Ity

Klaudya

Klaudys Andrew

Melody

Lupita Isais

Nathy

Karina Granchester

Neoyorquina

Micaela

Cami love

CandyCandy forever

Nami

Lucy

Aiko 1504

Dayanna

Pecasnep

Lulis.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios.

Y también muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, y también para todas aquellas personas que pasan por esta página de forma anónima, ojala algún día se animen y me dejen un mensajillo.

Gracias totales y nos leemos pronto.

Maka Grandchester.


	8. Chapter 8

Más que amigos

Capítulo VIII.

Planes.

Por

Maka Grandchester.

Aun continuaba recostada sobre la puerta principal de mi casa intentando pensar en la doble estupidez que había hecho, la primera estupidez fue haber dejado que Terry me besara y la segunda fue no dejar que lo siguiera haciendo, pero la verdad es que no sé qué hacer.

La familia Grandchester había sido como mi familia, Annie, Paty y yo somos casi hermanas y yo sé lo importantes que su hermano es para ellas, sé lo celosas que son, y también sé que esto sería una causal de ruptura irremediable entre nosotras ¿podría arriesgar mi amistad por estar con Terry? ¿Valdría la pena? ¿y si el no termina con Susana?.

Bueno la verdad es que no creo que después de esto Terry quiera volver a verme, ya que después de ese maravilloso beso y de que el me prometiera terminar con su novia por mi, yo no encuentro mejor detalle que darle con la puerta en la nariz. Y si el no quisiera verme nunca más tendría dos consecuencias, una buena y una mala:

La buena: no tendría que decidir qué hacer al respecto, ya que Terry me ignoraría de por vida, seguiría con Susana como si lo nuestro nunca hubiera pasado, probablemente se casarían y tendrían hermosos hijos y serían felices para siempre. Y así mi amistad con las chicas Grandchester duraría hasta que las tres fuéramos ancianitas, tal y como lo habíamos planeado.

La mala: no tendría a Terry.

Ufffff, ¿qué hacer?

Me encontraba en medio de mi debacle mental cuando siento que mi móvil comienza a vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo saco y veo la pantalla.

_**TERRY LLAMANDO**_

Perfecto – pensé – como si no fuera complicado pensar en que me va a dejar para siempre, mas encima lo va a hacer en este momento sin dejar que me prepare psicológicamente para enfrentarlo.

**Hola – contesté.**

**Pecosa, sé que sigues aquí junto a la puerta, sal por favor.**

**No.**

**No seas cabeza dura y sal a explicarme que es lo que acaba de pasar – insistió.**

**No. – insistí.**

**Si no sales Candy, armaré tal escándalo que todo el vecindario se enterara que entre tu y yo pasó algo – amenazó.**

**No sería capaz – lo reté.**

**No me pruebes - respondió**

**Esta bien – le dije mientras abría nuevamente la puerta – ya salí – dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos y apartaba el móvil de mi oído.**

**Mucho mejor así, buena niña – me dijo acercándose a mi – muy bien pecosa, ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que pasó por esa cabecita dura tuya?**

**Terry, tu sabes que tus hermanas jamás me perdonarían si llegamos un día y le decimos que entre los dos pasa algo – sentencie.**

**Eso no lo podemos saber a menos que pase - respondió**

**Me encanta tu optimismo, pero una vez que le dije a Annie que te encontraba guapo casi me salta encima a sacarme los ojos, además recuerda lo que paso en la fiesta de Paty, entre las dos casi me estrangulan y me costó mucho trabajo hacer que me volvieran a hablar otra vez – volví a argumentar.**

**Candy, entiendo tu temor, pero también creo que los dos nos merecemos una oportunidad y mis hermanas tendrán que entender, mírame – me dijo mientras volvía a rodear mi cintura – no te niego que al principio pondrían el grito en el cielo, pero después tendrían que aceptarlo.**

**No sé, no creo que sea tan fácil – insistí – de verdad que yo creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esto hasta acá – le dije intentando soltarme de sus brazos – así nadie sale herido.**

**De verdad crees que eso sería lo mejor – me dijo con esa voz seductora que hace que me derrita e inmediatamente volvió a besarme.**

Si creí que el primer beso había sido bueno, es porque aun no conocía todas sus formas de besar, si bien este fue más corto que el anterior, fue mucho más intenso y estoy segura que si el no me hubiera tenido sostenida por la cintura, habría caído desmayada en ese momento.

**Dime pecosa – me dijo aun con sus labios sobre los míos – ¿de verdad crees que separarnos es lo mejor?**

**No – respondí extasiada.**

**Mucho mejor, ahora sí creo que nos estamos entendiendo – dijo antes de volver a besarme**

********************************CYT*********************************************

"_**La noche pasada fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, gracias por todo pequeña pecosa"**_

Fue el mensaje que encontré al encender mi móvil al día siguiente a penas abrí los ojos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban todavía confusos en mi mente, como la mezcla de sueño y realidad.

No puedo negar que al recordar los besos que compartimos siento un vacio en mi estomago, que luego se convierte en cosquillas que suben por mi cuerpo hasta mi pecho que creo esta a punto de esta estallar por los golpeteos de mi extasiado corazón, rebosante de gozo por un deseo de amor cumplido, porque luego de meses soñando con estar en sus brazos, hoy puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que Terrence Grandchester, el chico más guapo, varonil y grandioso de todo el universo es sooooolo mio.

Bueno, esta bien, aclararé un par de puntos:

1° Mío, solo mío, todavía no es, porque no debo olvidar que el aun tiene novia. La Gusana va a seguir siendo su novia oficial hasta que llegue de sus vacaciones y el pueda romper formalmente con ella, cosa que ocurrirá en muy poco tiempo. Después de la ruptura si podré gritar que solo mis labios podrán besar los suyos, que sus brazos solo rodearan mi cintura, que esos ojos que tantas sensaciones me transmiten solo serán para mi deleite, en fin, en solo algunos días podré decir que ese maravilloso espécimen es solo mío.

2° A menos que mi gen masoquista amenace con emerger de las profundidades de mi subconsciente, no podré gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos juntos, por lo menos no a corto plazo, ya que mis adorables amigas querrían matarme sin compasión.

Por lo menos Terry aceptó mi condición de esperar un tiempo razonable antes de hablar con su familia en primer lugar para dejar pasar un tiempo entre que termina con la tonta que tiene de novia y no sea tan notorio que la dejó para estar conmigo (que lindo suena eso) y también para salvaguardar mi integridad física e ir preparando el terreno con sus hermanas.

Pero a pesar de los dos puntos anteriores, mi vida en este momento es total y completamente perfecta.

**Candy! Levántate que se te hace tarde para reunirte con Anny! – grita mi hermano desde la planta baja.**

Maldición, había olvidado completamente que me reuniría con mi amiga hoy, gracias a Dios que tengo a mi hermano que es mi asistente personal, ya que el pobre lleva un minucioso detalle de mis actividades y me las recuerda cada vez que las olvido.

Corro a la ducha raudamente, en menos de 10 minutos ya estoy corriendo por toda mi habitación buscando a ropa que me pondré hoy, generalmente me habría puesto la primera prenda limpia que encontrara en mi armario, pero hoy es distinto, tengo que verme linda para él.

Tomo mi falda de jeans, un top, cepillo mi cabello para que no sea una maraña de risos y calzo mis sandalias. Me miro al espejo y mi reflejo me dice que estoy perfecta, sonrío y me digo a mi misma que estoy lista para ir rumbo a la casa de mi mejor amiga, y de paso por supuesto, a los brazos de Terry, de mi Terry.

***************************************CYT**************************************

**Candy! Te volviste a quedar dormida – me dijo Annie a penas me abrió la puerta de su casa.**

**De verdad que lo siento mucho amiga, pero hay que aprovechar los pocos días de vacaciones que nos quedan, ya sabes lo que me cuesta levantarme tan temprano para ir a la escuela – le respondí con una sonrisa.**

**Eres una perezosa – me dijo mi amiga.**

En respuesta le mostré mi lengua.

**No me regañes!**

**Esta bien – cedió – pero ahora ven que tengo que contarte un chisme.**

**Qué pasó? – le pregunte emocionada ante la expectación que un buen chisme trae consigo.**

**Pero no aquí que mi hermano anda dando vueltas por la casa y no quiero que me escuche – me dijo en susurros.**

**Vamos a tu habitación – la urgí yo.**

Una vez en su habitación, volví a insistirle en que me contará, ya que se me hacia agua la boca de saber que estaba pasando y porque tanto misterio.

**Annie por favor dímelo yaaaaa – exigí – no seas mala amiga, no, mejor déjame adivinar… te peleaste con Archie?**

**No **

**Le pusiste los cuernos con ese chico guapo que conocimos en la piscina?**

**Noooo**

**Entonces Paty le puso los cuernos a Stear? Yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar…**

**Nooooooooooooo – me interrumpió la morena**

**Entonces?**

**El que le pone los cuernos a su novia es Terry!**

**Quéeeeeee? – pregunté alarmada – cómo lo sabes? El te lo dijo? Annie, te juro que yo no quería, fue solo un ….**

**Candy cálmate ¿por qué te pones así? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño – además ¿por qué me pides disculpas?**

**Es que estoy nerviosa por la expectación y tu no terminas nunca de explicarte – mentí con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza ante los nervios que me provocó la confesión de mi amiga.**

**Es que tu no me ha dejado hablar. Lo que pasa – empezó a contarme – es que ayer por la noche salió muy bien arreglado y muy nervioso de casa, igual que cuando comenzó su relación con la Gusana, el dijo que iba a reunirse con unos amigos de la facultad, pero el nunca se arregla tanto para salir con sus amigos. Luego, cuando regresó a casa, venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si hasta cantaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación. – me contó riendo – y tu sabes que mi hermano no canta ni en la ducha!**

**Pero no creo que sea por una chica Annie, no seas tan mal pensada de tu hermano – dije nerviosa.**

**Claro, tu pensabas que Paty y yo si podíamos engañar a nuestros novios, pero no crees que Terry pueda hacerlo…**

**No es eso, pero quizás sea otro motivo, no sé – insistí poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa **

**Otro motivo para que un hombre pase horas frente al espejo, alga muy bien arreglado y vuelva feliz? Yo lo comente con Archie y el esta completamente de acuerdo conmigo, el también cree que Terrence esta viendo a otra chica. – dijo muy segura mi amiga – ahora, lo que nos toca hacer es averiguar quien es esa otra chica y para eso voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.**

**Mi ayuda? – pregunte incrédula.**

**Por supuesto que si, tu eres la persona con la que mas habla mi hermano, en estos meses te has ganado su confianza, así que vas a ser tu la que consiga la información.**

**Annie, por favor espera un segundo, ¿tu quieres que yo valiéndome de la confianza que Terry tiene en mi lo engañe para que me diga si esta saliendo con otra chica?**

**Por supuesto que si, veo que ya me entendiste a la perfección – me dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante.**

**Pero como quiere que lo haga? – insistí.**

**No te preocupes por eso, con Archie, Paty y Stear ya hicimos un plan. Como todos sabemos que mi hermano no va a decirte nada si estamos nosotros presentes, lo que vamos a hacer es crear todas las situaciones posibles para que tu y Terry pasen la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible juntos y a solas por supuesto.**

**Los dos solos? – grité.**

Y en ese momento pasaron por mi cabeza un sinfín de posibilidades por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.


	9. Chapter 9

Más que amigos

Capitulo IX

Llamadas

Por

Maka Grandchester

En cuanto sentimos que la puerta se cerraba, nos lanzamos uno a los brazos del otro, si bien solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que nos habíamos despedido en la puerta de mi casa, a mi me parecieron siglos. Desde que lo vi aparecer con su deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios, tan hermoso como lo había soñado, contaba los segundos para que Annie nos dejara a solas, ya que finalmente había accedido a llevar a cabo "el plan" que mis amigas habían ideado.

Mientras estaba en sus brazos, mis piernas no podía dejar de temblar, el me sostenía pegada a su cuerpo con su fuertes brazos, muy a mi pesar me soltó brevemente para poder dejar mi cintura y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, yo lentamente recorrí su perfecta faz con mi ojos, primero esos carnosos labios que ente momento estaban curvados en una coqueta sonrisa, luego seguí con su masculina nariz, recta, perfecta, hasta que finalmente llegue a sus ojos, ese océano azul profundo donde no dudaría un segundo en hundirme hasta morir… mientras lo admiro, suspiro pesadamente, no puedo creer mi suerte, no puedo creer que este ser perfecto me quiera para el, ni en mis más loco sueños puede haber creído alguna vez que un hombre como Terry podría llegar a ser mío alguna vez, en la vida real esas cosas no pasan.

Frunzo el ceño mientras intento comprender mi suerte…

**¿Que pasa pecosa? Te veo pensativa – pregunta seguramente intrigado por mi expresión.**

**Solo que aun no lo creo – respondo con toda naturalidad**

**¿Qué no crees? – vuelve a preguntar**

**Que tu y yo…**

**Que tú y yo que pecosa? – insiste divertido – no puedes creer que un muchacho tan guapo como yo cayera en tus redes?**

**Exactamente eso es en lo que pensaba – respondí **

**Jajajajaja, Candy, estaba bromeando, porque lo que en verdad a mi me intriga es como una muchacha tan linda, pura – me acaricia lentamente el rostro y luego agrega- suave, quiera a su lado a un bribón tan lleno de defecto como yo.**

**Terry, no digas tonterías, tu eres todo lo que una chica quisiera.**

**Lo mismo digo amor, tú eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé.**

Mi sonrisa en ese momento no pudo ser mas brillante, el también soñaba con encontrarme, el también me había estado buscando.

Volvemos a mirarnos directamente a los ojos, y esta vez Terry acerca sus labios a los míos y nuevamente pude sentir la gloria… sus besos eran adictivos, incluso llegue a pensar que nunca más podría vivir mi vida normalmente sin sus labios, Dios!

Sus labios al principio fueron tiernos, pero luego se volvieron apremiantes, su lengua recorría cada espacio de mi boca y yo nuevamente sentí que me iba a desmayar… quizás el presintió mi falta de aire, ya que sus labios se volvieron nuevamente suaves y delicados. Separó lentamente su rostro del mío, depositó un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz y me regalo una de aquellas sonrisas de lado que tanto amo.

La verdad pecosa, es que no es importante pensar si el uno es adecuado para el otro, si no que aquí lo importante es que tú eres mía, y yo soy tuyo… solo tuyo.

No sé como con mi personalidad llorona, no rompí en llanto en ese mismo momento ante las hermosas palabras que Terry me acababa de dedicar, si bien sentí como el llanto subió hasta mi garganta yo solo pude volver a llevar mis brazos a su cuello y esconder mi rostro en su pecho mientras aspiraba largamente su aroma.

Estaría toda la vida así Candy, contigo entre mis brazos – dijo en mi oído, yo solo pude volver a suspirar en respuesta.

¿sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos antes que mis hermanas vuelvan? – preguntó – porque si regresan pronto, quiero besarte más- sonreí ante sus palabras.

No te preocupes, no regresaran pronto, nos dejaron solo a propósito – respondí despreocupadamente.

Enarcó su ceja dirigiéndome una mirada incrédula.

¿y por qué ese par de monstruillos habrían de dejarnos solos a propósito? – y luego agregó con una maravillosa sonrisa – ¿acaso hablaste con ellas pecosa y le dijiste de lo nuestro?

NOOOOOO! Como se te ocurre que haría una barbaridad así! – dije asustada – lo que sucede es que tus hermanas están seguras que tu estas engañando a Susana, y me encomendaron la difícil tarea de sacarte información al respecto.

Cuando levante el rostro nuevamente pude ver la expresión que el tenía en ese momento y no me gusto nada lo que vi… los ojos completamente abiertos y la mandíbula abierta… parece que algo que yo encontré como lo más insignificante del mundo, el lo entendió de otra manera.

**¿y tú te prestaste para esto? – dijo macabramente calmado mientras por primera vez alejaba sus manos de mi cuerpo, y yo me sentí vacía.**

**¿Y que querías que hiciera? **

**Decir la verdad habría sido una buena opción.**

**Pero yo ya te explique ayer lo que pasaba con tus hermanas, no puedo decirles aun lo que sucede entre nosotros, ellas no nos entenderían.**

**Y por eso las dejas pensar lo peor de mi… quizás ellas creen que yo soy un maldito libertino que estoy engañando a mi novia con una chica y con otra – dijo levantando un poco la voz.**

**Perdón que te lo recuerde Terrence, pero si vemos las cosas objetivamente, tu SI estas engañando a tu novia, porque te recuerdo que tu aun NO TERMINAS CON SUSANA!**

**LO SE! Pero ayer te dije el por qué, no puedo terminar mi relación por teléfono.**

**Si sé Terry, pero tú también me estas reprochando a mi por algo que ya habíamos conversado con anterioridad – le dije mientras me acercaba coquetamente a él – además no has visto el lado bueno, las chicas quieren que yo te sonsaque información y para ellos nos van a dejar a solas todo el tiempo que sea necesario.**

**Mmmmmmm, eso me gusta, continua – dijo el mientras bajaba la guardia y volvía a rodear mi cintura.**

**Y como tú eres tan hermético con tus cosas a mi me va a costar muchísimo que tú me digas algo – continué mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos en su pecho.**

**Y por qué no comienzas con tu trabajo ahora mismo – dijo mientras me atraía fuertemente contra su pecho quitándome el aliento.**

**Pero no sé como comenzar – dije inocentemente.**

**A mí se me ocurren muchas ideas – respondió mientras me volvía a besar.**

****************************************CYT*************************************************

Las chicas cumplieron su palabra y se demoraron bastante en volver, lo que nos dio bastante tiempo a Terry y a mí para poder hablar, acariciarnos y por supuesto besarnos que definitivamente es la parte que más me gusta cuando estamos juntos…en realidad TODO me gusta de él cuando estamos juntos.

**Bueno, y averiguaste algo?**

**Annie, tú conoces a tu hermano, tienes que darme algo de tiempo.**

**Pero dinos que fue lo que te contó – insistió la más pequeña del clan Grandchester.**

**Paty, ustedes me pidieron que averiguara si Terry estaba engañando a la gusana, pero otra cosa es que yo les cuente toda las cosas que hablamos. Eso es una cosa completamente distinta.**

**Pero eso no es justo – dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero – si eres nuestra amiga tienes que contarnos los secretos de mi hermano.**

**No Paty, tal como soy su amiga, también lo soy de Terry, y yo no podría traicionar su confianza.**

**Candy tiene razón Paty – me apoyo Annie – una cosa es que averigüe lo que nosotras sospechamos y otra es que venga de chismosa con todas las cosas que le confía Terrence. El lleva poco tiempo en esta ciudad y me alegra mucho que tenga una amiga como tu Candy. Pero promete que si sabes algo importante de el o algo que le haga daño o cualquier cosa por el estilo, tu nos contaras para poder ayudarlo – me pidió**

**Prometido – dije levantando mi mano derecha.**

**¿De qué están hablando este trío de diablillos? – pregunta Terry interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.**

**Hermano! Deja de interrumpirnos así, no ves que podemos estar hablando cosas importantes!**

**Por eso las interrumpo, para enterarme de sus secretos – dice con una sonrisa torcida dirigida a mí que hace que me derrita como siempre**.

Yo aun sigo embelesada mirándolo cuando suena el teléfono móvil de Terry, el ve la pantalla, me mira y sale de la habitación.

**Debe ser la gusana – dice en tono burlesco Paty, y yo comienzo a sentir un fuego que amenaza con quemas mis entrañas.**

**Candy estas bien? Me pregunta Annie – te pusiste pálida de pronto.**

**Ehh, si todo bien, me debe haber bajado la presión, vengo en seguida, voy al baño.**

Y me paro siguiendo el mismo camino por el cual Terry había desaparecido, camino por el pasillo que me lleva a su habitación cuando comienzo a oír su voz, primero como su susurro y luego cada vez más nítida:

**Por supuesto que te extraño bonita, ansió el momento de tenerte en mis brazos, y besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento**.

**Jajajajaja – ríe seguro ante la respuesta de ella – entonces estaré contando los segundos que faltan para conocer ese nuevo conjunto de encaje – responde con voz ronca. – te amo bonita y te extraño demasiado, todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón te extrañan**.

Involuntariamente suelto un jadeo que intento inútilmente cubrir con mi mano, y justo en ese momento el voltea, me ve justo ahí, parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación y clava sus hermoso ojos en mi, y yo a pesar de saber que tengo que salir de ahí lo antes posible, no puedo, sus ojos nuevamente me dejan hipnotizadas.

**Amor, te llamo más rato – dice mientras se acerca cautelosamente a mi – yo también – responde y corta la llamada.**

**Pecosa, por favor, escúchame – me dice cuidadosamente, como si le estuviera hablando a un animal salvaje, pero yo sigo en silencio. Con un rápido movimiento toma mi brazo, me ingresa a la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de mí.**

**Candy, lo que escuchaste… no le tome importancia, solo le estaba siguiendo el juego a Susana**.

Y yo seguía sin responder

**Amor por favor, respóndeme – dice y me abraza.**

Yo me suelto rápidamente se su abrazo ante la mención de una palabra AMOR. ¿No fue así como acaba de llamar a Susana? Y tiene la desfachatez de llamarme del mismo modo… y en ese momento fue como si se despertara toda la furia que llevo dentro y luego de sentir un inusual ardor en la palma de mi mano, fue que me di cuenta que lo había abofeteado.

Me giro para dirigirme a la puerta, pero siento como su fuertes brazos me toman por la cintura impidiendo mi fuga.

**Candy, escúchame –**

Yo seguía sin responder debatiéndome entre sus brazos. Ante mis movimientos él hace más fuerte el agarre y me dirige a su amplia cama, donde me lanza, para luego lanzarse sobre mí. Siento todo el peso de su varonil y perfecto cuerpo sobre el mío, y con sus fuertes brazos inmoviliza los míos por sobre mi cabeza. Una vez que yo dejo de forcejear, consciente que nunca podría salir de la prisión de su cuerpo, el acerca su rostro al mío diciendo.

**Nada de lo que le dije a Susana es verdad, pero no puedo terminar con ella por teléfono Candy, compréndeme por favor – me pidió suplicante.**

**Mentiroso – respondí yo cansada pero aun furiosa.**

**¿tú crees que esto es mentira Candice? – me preguntó y acto seguido me beso.**

*********************************************CYT************************************************

**Estimadas amigas:**

**Sé que me demoro una eternidad en continuar el fic, pero les cuento que para mi este último par de años ha sido bastante difícil. Hace poco menos de dos años me descubrieron un tumor cerebral, el cual todavía es muy pequeño para ser operable, y yo me rehusé a que me realizaran radioterapia, así que me lo están tratando solo con medicamentos, los que me mantienes la mayor parte del día durmiendo, y son solo algunos pocos minutos de lucidez (como el de ahora) de los que dispongo, así que me ha costado muchísimo escribir.**

**Les pido todas las disculpas del caso a todas aquellas amigas que leen este fic y que sé esperan una actualización, pero los prometo que hare todo lo posible por actualizar cada vez que pueda.**

**También aprovecho de agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón por todos sus maravillosos rewievs, que finalmente son lo que me motivan con seguir esta historia, a pesar de todos mis achaques **

**Amigas queridas me despido por ahora, agradeciendo por sus comentarios los cuales espero ansiosa y que de verdad sus palabras de aliento me hacen muy feliz y en ocasiones son mi mejor medicina. Perdón también por no poderlos responder uno a uno, pero para todas las que me han dejado comentarios gracias totales y eterno agradecimiento, yo también las quiero mucho.**

**Saludos Infinitos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (que espero sea pronto).**

**Maka Grandchester. **


End file.
